tus ojos son mis ojos
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: Son dos amigos de la infancia, ella ahora esta ciega y él sera su apoyo incondicional ¿nacera el amor entre ellos dos o solo sera una amistad eterna?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola **_**Fanfiction **_**he aquí con una nueva historia para deleitar la imaginación, dedicadas a todos aquellos que se han enamorado alguna vez y para los que aun están enamorados. Esta vez he decidido escribir una historia de amor entre **_**INUYASHA Y KAGOME**_** unos personajes bastantes lindos, ojala que este **_**fanfic **_** sea del agrado de ustedes y la disfruten mucho.**

**Ojala puedan regalarme algunos **_**REVIEW **_**que son de bastante ayuda para mi imaginación y así escribir más feliz. De antemano les doy las gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

**POR FAVOR! UNOS REVIEW ¡!**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi imaginación.**_

_

* * *

_

_**TUS OJOS SON MIS OJOS**_

_No podre volver a ver el atardecer_

_No podre ver los colores del cielo_

_No podre ver el mar pero lo más_

_Importante… no podre verte a ti_

_Kagome Higurashi…_

- Inu… Inuyasha… - susurro para ella misma -

Era un hermoso día, estudiantes y trabajadores acudían a sus respectivos oficios. El timbre de la escuela SHIKON NO TAMA sonó como de costumbre y los alumnos se dirigían a sus salones, no podía faltar el club de fans INUYASHA que se acercaba a él acosándolo día a día y como no iban a serlo si era todo un galán, de un cuerpo atlético y sus ojos de un color casi dorado.

Pero ese día era diferente para él pues alguien importante para él faltaba y su característico desorden que a diario provocaba no estaba ese día.

_ Estaré bien, te lo prometo – y sonrió dulcemente como siempre lo hacía - _

Recordó a su amiga y vio el asiento vacio de a lado, ella no vendría nuevamente a la escuela, ella no se sentaría a su lado como todos los días, ni pintaría otra vez en el salón de arte y no lo vería a él mientras ganaba los partidos de futbol, ella… no lo vería a él.

- Kagome… - susurro –

- buenos días Inuyasha – saludo su amigo Miroku –

- buenos días – saludo él –

- sigues triste por lo de Kagome – dijo – es algo muy feo lo que le paso ojala que se ponga bien, después de todo el doctor dijo que después podrían operarla ¿no es cierto?

- si, pero dijo que no podía aun decirlo con seguridad – dijo tristemente – debí estar ahí… y protegerla… soy un tonto no pude hacer nada por ella, no merezco su amistad ella siempre estaba cuidando de mi y cuando me necesito no estuve a su lado no la salve

- nadie podía hacer nada – dijo una voz femenina que los dos jóvenes conocían bien – pero ella es fuerte y estará bien

- buenos días Sango – saludo Miroku –

- creo… que si Kagome te viera así – dijo Sango – se pondría muy triste, porque después de todo lo que mas le duele a Kagome es verte mal a ti.

Era verdad, Kagome siempre le decía que no se olvidara nunca de reír, que ser feliz y vivir la vida como si fuera el ultimo era lo mas importante, que lo que ella mas quería era verlo sonreír siempre. Ese día las clases pasaron sin ningún imprevisto, Inuyasha que siempre era rebelde ahora estaba tranquilo poniendo atención a las clases, muchos de sus profesores estaban sorprendidos pero ninguno dijo nada, la presencia de su amiga para muchos había sido los mismo si ella iba o no pues era una joven muy tranquila y estudiosa que casi nadie la tomaba en cuenta, mas que sus tres amigos, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku.

- buenas tardes señora Higurashi – saludo Inuyasha - ¿Cómo esta Kagome?

- se encuentra mucho mejor – dijo la madre de su mejor amiga – pasa Inuyasha, ella esta en su habitación puedes subir

- ¿de verdad? – pregunto dudoso –

La madre asintió, después de todo Inuyasha era amigo de Kagome desde los 10 años, ambos ahora tenían 17 años, y la madre de la joven confiaba en él pues había demostrado ser un buen chico que siempre protegía a Kagome como a una hermana menor. Inuyasha subió despacio hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, esta era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de su amiga, llamo a la puerta y la delicada voz de su amiga se escucho diciendo que podía entrar.

Entonces la vio, posada en una silla a lado de la ventana y con el reflejo del sol dándole a lado del rostro brindándole un bonito panorama, lo cual sonrojo a Inuyasha que la encontró de lo mas hermosa, con esa cara angelical llena de paz, a pesar de todo Kagome no perdía su tranquilidad, aun se veían algunos rasguños en sus brazos pero eso no hacia que perdiera su delicada figura.

- no soy yo hija mía – Inuyasha quiso imitar a la madre de Kagome para hacerlo reír lo cual consiguió pues la joven sonrió alegre –

- hola Inuyasha, que bueno que viniste a verme – saludo con su usual alegría - ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?

- bastante bien, pero tristes sin ti – dijo entrando y poniéndose a lado de su amiga para luego sentarse en el suelo frente a ella.

- Inuyasha – llamo la joven y él volteo a verla – se que estas cerca pero no se exactamente en donde

- en frente de ti – dijo él viendo como su amiga intentaba tocarlo con sus manos para encontrarlo, él tomo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas y las coloco en su rostro, ella recorrió cada parte del rostro de su amigo, definitivamente era Inuyasha, para ella era el ser mas perfecto con su cabello negro corto y rebelde y su piel morena clara - ¿te duele?

- ¿estar ciega? – dijo ella como si no fuera nada cuando a él si le causaba dolor –

- Kagome lo dices como si no fuera nada – dijo triste – ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz sabiendo que… no volverás a ver?

- descuida Inuyasha estoy bien, y estoy feliz porque a pesar de todo sigo viva… supongo que alguna misión tengo en este mundo y por eso sigo aquí – sonrió – además ¿de que me sirve estar triste? Además no importa cuanto llore, nada cambiara.

Esa tarde Inuyasha ya no menciono nada sobre la ceguera de la joven, hace unos días mientras Kagome se dirigía a su casa, cruzaba la calle y un carro que venia a toda velocidad era estampado cerca del frágil cuerpo de la joven quien perdió el conocimiento y callo recibiendo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza debido a eso su vista fue afectada ahora ella estaba ciega, aun podía recordar el terrible grito que Kagome dio cuando era atropellada por ese maldito. Inuyasha estaba mas atrás y no pudo salvarla pero era doloroso recordar el cuerpo de Kagome tirado a mitad de la calle y llena de sangre…

_ ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!! – Y el sonido de un cuerpo caer y un carro estampado en un árbol –_

_- ¡¡KAGOMEEEEE!! – grito Inuyasha y salió corriendo hacia ella –_

_Y ahí estaba su amiga tirada en el suelo sin conocimiento llena de sangre y con golpes en los brazos el carro si la había tocado un poco y su cabeza sangraba._

_- UNA AMBULANCIA – grito – _

_Después de eso solo recordaba estaba en un hospital con la madre de Kagome llorando y el abrazándola, y después como el doctor les decía…_

_- esta viva – dijo el doctor y el chico sintió paz la vería reír otra vez – pero… esta ciega_

_Y su mundo se vino abajo… ciega su amiga estaba ciega. _

- Kagome – dijo y la abrazo fuerte – que bueno… que estas viva

Ella comprendió enseguida lo que seguramente su amigo estaba recordando y también lo abrazo-Kagome era fuerte y él sabia que ella saldría adelante además él estaría con ella.  
Estuvieron juntos hasta las siete de la tarde Inuyasha hizo la tarea en casa de Kagome, él le conto lo que había pasado en la escuela y de cómo el sol se escondía entre las montañas. Inuyasha se despidió de ella y antes de salir de la habitación escucho la voz de la joven de ojos castaños

- Inuyasha… - dijo ella viendo fijamente a un lugar y con una mirada triste – lo único que me duele… es no poder verte

***

El ruido de los estudiantes por el partido era de gritos y halagos hacia Miroku e Inuyasha que eran los mejores jugadores de la escuela, el equipo de "shikon no tama" fue el ganador. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en los vestidores conversando animadamente

- ¿Cómo sigue Kagome? – Pregunto Miroku – estos días no he podido ir a verla pero tú vas todos los días

Era verdad Inuyasha iba todos los días desde hace tres semanas del accidente no había un día en el que no llegara a casa de Kagome y le contara sobre la escuela, sobre los colores del cielo y lo bello del atardecer, le gustaba ver a Kagome sonreír y esa era una manera de verla sonriente; llegaba y la observaba unos segundos siempre acomodada en una silla a lado de la ventana a veces el cabello recogido en una trenza o suelto, con sus faldas siempre debajo de la rodilla, blusas que no dejaban ver nada según el punto de Inuyasha decentes digno de Kagome y con sus zapatos siempre bajitos pero lo importante siempre hermosa.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Llamo Miroku preocupado hasta que su amigo reacciono – te perdiste en tus pensamientos ¿te sucede algo? Esta diferente últimamente pones atención a clases e incluso haces tu tarea y estas tres semanas no has salido a ningún lado te la pasas en casa de Kagome

- ella me necesita y es mi amiga

Inuyasha tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, sabia que aunque Kagome no lo dijera ella estaba sufriendo mucho por no poder ver y a pesar de que se viera linda todos los días, verla sentada en esa silla era doloroso pues su ceguera no permitía que ella se moviera libre como antes lo hacia.

_ Lo único que me duele… es no poder verte_

- Kagome… -

/_estaré… siempre a tu lado - /_

Ese día Inuyasha llego como todos los días ahora Kagome estaba en su cama con el cabello suelto, una blusa blanca y una falda de color rosa pastel, ella sonreía como de costumbre.

- hola Kagome – saludo Inuyasha –

- hola Inuyasha – saludo y le sonrió – pasa, ¿puedes acercarte y tomar mi mano?

Inuyasha se acerco rápido e hizo lo que ella pidió, Kagome se puso un poco seria lo cual provoco preocupación al joven de cabellos negros.

- sango me hablo… - dijo ella tranquilamente – me conto que estas diferente en la escuela, ahora pones atención y eso esta muy bien pero Inuyasha… tu eres alegre y dice que últimamente estas callado. Yo te conozco Inuyasha… eres rebelde y testarudo esta bien que cambies pero no te quiero que estés triste porque me hace sentir culpable y…

- te equivocas – interrumpió – no es tu culpa solo me ocupo mas de mis estudios

- Inuyasha… no esta bien que vengas todos los días – dijo dulcemente pero a la vez tragándose su dolor, le gustaba que Inuyasha fuera verla todos los días y estuviera con ella pero no quería amargarlo – tu tienes una vida Inuyasha y quiero que la vivas

- Kagome me gusta venir ¿no quieres mi compañía? – pregunto molesto –

- no es eso Inuyasha, me gusta tenerte aquí, pero… yo estoy ciega Inuyasha y no es justo que te olvides de vivir, que no salgas o que no te diviertas por mi culpa

Él entendía lo que ella decía… eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y sabia que Kagome quería el bien y la felicidad de él pues ella siempre estaba preocupada por él.

- entiendo Kagome.

Ella le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para que él no sintiera molestia después de todo ella solo deseaba su felicidad.

Habían pasado varios días desde la ultima visita de Inuyasha eso le dolía a Kagome pero sabia que había hecho lo correcto ¿0 no? Ahora ella se encontraba en la sala y su madre en la cocina preparando comida, en ese momento el timbre de la casa se escucho y la madre de Kagome abrió

- ¡¡Kagome!! – exclamo Sango al ver a la chica y corrió abrazarla siendo correspondida –

Kagome saludo a su amiga con la misma alegría poniéndose muy feliz por la visita de la chica.

- creí que Inuyasha estaría aquí – comento Sango que se encontraba sentada a lado de la castaña – viene todos los días ¿no?

- ya no – dijo triste – le pedí que no viniera tanto y que disfrutara su vida

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Sango sin entender – pero Kagome…

- ya se lo que dirás pero entiéndeme Sango – dijo ella – no es justo para Inuyasha, yo jamás seria una buena novia..

- no digas eso Kagome – dijo Sango tomándole la mano a su amiga que amenazaba con llorar – tu eres una mujer increíble digna de un hombre maravilloso, Inuyasha se pierde de ti

- Sango yo no puedo… - dijo con voz suave y cortada – no puedo atar a Inuyasha a mi porque yo no… no puedo darle lo que una novia debe dar, no puedo salir a pasear con él porque estaría tan preocupado de cuidarme que se olvidara de divertirse a mi lado, no escucharía al Inuyasha alegre y rebelde incluso al Inuyasha que solo cree en lo que ve, no podría escribirle una carta ni ver una película a su lado o en sus brazos… él necesita una mujer que lo acompañe no una mujer a la que deba cuidar – sollozo –

- Kagome-chan… - susurro su amiga abrazándola ella mas que nadie conocía los sentimientos que la joven tenia por Inuyasha, siempre soñando con una vida a lado de él, mientras que Inuyasha siempre coqueteando y viendo a quien se llevaba a la cama era un joven que no le interesaba nada ni nadie a excepción de Kagome con quien siempre era diferente y hacia que su amiga lo quisiera mas, y ahora Kagome lloraba porque no podía estar junto a él –

- es mejor así – dijo – no es que valla a morir de tristeza si no esta a mi lado, después de todo nadie muere de tristeza

Definitivamente Kagome era una mujer brillante, de sentimientos nobles convirtiéndola en una chica débil siempre pensando en los demás y olvidándose de ella pero entonces ¿es como decían? Aquel que se cree fuerte, es realmente débil, y el débil es realmente fuerte. Solo esperaba que al final su amiga consiguiera ser feliz.

- Kagome – dijo Sango – eres una mujer maravillosa que se merece lo mejor del mundo.

- lo que mas deseo… es ver a Inuyasha feliz.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo de esta historia, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS muchas muchas gracias ¡!**

**Saludos, cuídense.**

**Mitzuki.28**_** (gabriela28-fics)**_

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¡! Aquí subo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia de amor entre INUYASHA Y KAGOME ojala que el capitulo sea del agrado de todos quienes han leído mi fanfic y que lo leen con entusiasmo, disfrútenlo que es para todos los de fanfiction que adoran leer fanfics tanto como yo jeje **

**Por favor no se olviden de dejarme REVIEW son de gran inspiración porque asi se escribe con más entusiasmo… recomienden mi fanfic si les gusta por favor y de antemano muchas MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡! Saludos.**

**Review ------------****à**** diálogos normales**

**_/review/ ---------_****_à_****_ pensamientos_**

**_review -------_****_à_****_ recuerdos_**

**_------------------------------- TUS OJOS SON MIS OJOS ----------------------------------_**

**Capitulo II**

**- **¿un perro guía? – Pregunto el chico de ojos dorados - ¿y eso le ayudara en algo?

- bueno… Kagome me conto que son de utilidad que ese perro la llevara a lugares porque ese perro será como los ojos de Kagome – dijo sonriendo – es bueno porque será su protector

- con que su protector – dijo en tono molesto – es solo un perro no podrá hacer mucho por ella

- pues podrá hacer mas que nosotros – dijo Sango – nosotros no siempre podemos estar a su lado porque acudimos a la escuela y ella no puede estar todo el tiempo encerrada, además esta empezando a ir a una escuela para ciegos donde le enseñaran muchas cosas

- entonces eso es muy bueno – respondió Inuyasha – me da gusto que quiera superarse aun estando ciega.

- alumnos pongan atención por favor - dijo el profesor – este año se integrara un nuevo alumno, por favor pasa – indico mientras un joven de cabellos negros entraba al salón – su nombre es Kouga Okami; veamos… siéntate ahí – señalo el ex lugar de Kagome – ese era el lugar de una alumna que lamentablemente ya no vendrá, lo cual es una lastima era una de las mejores estudiantes de esta escuela.

Kouga tomo asiento, Inuyasha lo vio molesto lo cual Kouga no paso desapercibido pero igual no le dio importancia. Por otro lado Inuyasha lo veía con malos ojos ¿Por qué él debía ocupar el lugar de Kagome? No, ese lugar era único para ella.

- ¿Por qué esa cara Inuyasha? – pregunto Miroku cuando las clases terminaron –

- huele a lobo asqueroso – dijo viendo a Kouga –

- ¿Qué te pasa tonto? – pregunto Kouga viéndolo –

Inuyasha lo ignoro, tomo sus cosas y se retiro del lugar dejando a Kouga confundido y a Miroku mucho más, pero ninguno dijo nada y cada uno se fue.

- buenos tardes señorita Kagome – saludo alegre la señora encargada de la escuela para ciegos - ¿Cómo estas hoy? ¿Qué tal Kirara?

- es muy buena me ayuda mucho – respondió gentilmente –

Kagome siguió caminando guiada por Kirara hasta llegar a lado de un joven que era su profesor, era un joven de 18 años, de ojos azules y cabellos negros, era alto y moreno.

- hola Kouga – saludo Kagome –

- ¿Qué tal Kagome-chan? – Respondió al saludo – hoy caminaremos con Kirara por las calles hasta llegar a un parque cerca de aquí para que te vallas acostumbrando ¿te parece?

Kagome asintió. Kouga le dio unas cortas clases sobre como ordenarle a Kirara que hiciera lo que ella deseaba, como era una perra entrenada no le fue difícil que se adaptara; ella y Kouga salieron del hospital y empezaron a caminar por las calles.

- ¿tu no estudias? – pregunto Kagome que iba del brazo del joven y con la otra mano sostenía a Kirara quien la guiaba – es decir…

- si – respondió – por las mañanas, entre a una nueva preparatoria estoy estudiando el ultimo año de preparatoria, vengo en las tardes aquí porque me gusta ayudar a las personas ci… - callo quizás era doloroso para la chica pronunciar su estado –

- ciegas como yo – contesto – descuida no me incomoda

Kouga la vio, ella sonreía y mantenía una mirada tranquila y feliz, vio todo de ella desde sus pies hasta su cabello era hermosa y se sonrojo por estarla viendo de esa manera pero es que parecía un ángel y mas aun con ese vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y su sonrisa que hermosa sonrisa.

- dime Kagome – dijo él - ¿esto no es difícil para ti?

- si lo es – respondió – pero son cosas de la vida que suelen suceder y uno debe saberlo llevar de la mejor manera, después de todo sigo en este mundo y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

- eres valiente ojala hubieran mas personas como tu en este mundo.

Ella sonrió. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a un parque, Kouga guio a Kagome a una banca donde ya sentados siguieron platicando animadamente, los estudiantes empezaban a salir de las escuelas y pasaban por ahí, Kagome podía escuchar como algunas muchachas hablaban sobre Kouga diciendo que un chico muy guapo y atractivo ¿serian chicas de su antigua escuela? Probablemente estarían cerca… ¿estaría Inuyasha por ahí?

- ¿quieres un helado? – Pregunto de pronto Kouga – me gusta el helado y con este calor se antoja más ¿no crees?

- si, me encantaría – respondió Kagome –

- quédate aquí, la heladería esta a unas cuadras de aquí, no tardare ¿que sabor te gusta?

- vainilla esta bien

Escucho como Kouga se alejaba y podía escuchar muchos pasos que iban y venían de un lugar, algunos eran estudiantes lo sabia por las conversaciones que podía escuchar, algunas chicas hablando sobre lo guapo que era Inuyasha y una conversación en especial llamo su atención

- entonces ¿Inuyasha te invito a salir el sábado? – Dijo una voz que ella no conocía – hay Kikyo es una suerte que seas tan hermosa y él se fije en ti

- así es la vida mí querida amiga – respondió la joven -

_/Seguramente ella es Kikyo/ – _pensó Kagome_ -_

- debo lucir hermosa ese día – dijo nuevamente Kikyo – a ver si ese día pasa algo mas que una salida

Kagome dejo de escuchar la voz chillona de esa joven, sabia quien era Kikyo la había escuchado varias veces hablando sobre su Inuyasha, estaba enamorada de él igual que ella y ahora por fin saldría con Inuyasha y seguramente pasaría algo mas como ella había dicho ¿y como no? Era una joven hermosa con un cuerpo escultural y no era ciega como ella. No pudo evitarlo una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

- ¿Kagome? – dijo una voz que si conocía –

- ¿sango? – Pregunto Kagome - ¿eres tú?

- soy yo amiga – respondió feliz de ver a su amiga - ¿Qué haces aquí y sola? Es peligroso, esta bien que tengas a Kirara pero no deja de ser arriesgado

- no vengo sola – contesto – Kouga esta conmigo, pero fue a comprar helado

- ¿Kouga? ¿Quién es Kouga? – Pregunto Sango tomando asiento a lado de su amiga – ese nombre me es conocido

- es mi profesor de la escuela para ciegos – dijo sonriendo – ya viene cerca

- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida –

- escucho sus pasos – contesto – él me enseño un poco pero aun no se del todo

En efecto Sango vio como un joven de ojos azules se acercaba a ellas, él mantenía una mirada seria y defensiva hacia ella, seguramente era porque no sabía que ella era amiga de Kagome y él buscaba la protección de la chica. Era bastante guapo quizás y con el tiempo Kagome y el se enamoraran y así Kagome se olvidaría de Inuyasha eso seria bueno pues su amiga ya no sufriría, pero que cosas pensaba era muy soñadora.

- ese uniforme…es el mismo que el de nosotros ¿va en la escuela?_– _dijo Sango -

- Kagome – dijo cuando llego a su lado mientras le entregaba el helado en su mano –

- ella es Sango – dijo Kagome – es mi mejor amiga

- mucho gusto Sango – saludo el joven amablemente – soy Kouga Okami

- si ya me contaron sobre de ti – respondió ella estrechando la mano del amigo guapo de Kagome – Kagome – dijo ella nuevamente – espera… ¿Kouga Okami? ¡Eres el chico nuevo! – exclamo –

- ¿chico nuevo? – pregunto Kagome que no entendía nada - ¿entraste a la preparatoria Shikon?

- si – respondió él sonriendo –

- estas en mi grupo – dijo Sango – Kagome él es el joven que ocupo tu lugar

- así que era tu lugar – dijo recordando las palabras del profesor –

_ Ese era el lugar de una alumna que lamentablemente ya no vendrá, lo cual es una lastima era una de las mejores estudiantes de esta escuela _

_- _bueno… espero ser un buen estudiante pues tengo la suerte de estar en tu lugar

- ya veo – respondió Kagome – eso esta muy bien y veras que te ira muy bien – dijo Kagome sonriendo y sin saber provoco le sonrojo del chico – es una pena no compartir clases contigo pero me alegro que seas tu quien tomara ese asiento

- Kagome – llamo Sango - el sábado Miroku y yo decidimos ir al mar ¿quieres venir?

- ¿Miroku te invito?

- s… si - respondió sonrojada –

- entonces no… - dijo ella – solo estorbaría porque seguro él quiere estar contigo y divertirse

- podemos invitar a Inuyasha – dijo Sango – seria una cita doble y…

- él… no podrá – respondió interrumpiéndola – estará ocupado

Sango no dijo nada ¿estará ocupado? ¿Cómo? Miro a su amiga y la mirada triste que puso y después miro a Kouga él mantenía la mirada ¿molesta? Kouga estaba molesto ¿una cita doble? ¿Quién era Inuyasha? ¿El novio de Kagome?

- ¿puedo ir yo? – pregunto Kouga sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagome – seria bueno que te diviertas y podría enseñarte cosas ahí ¿Qué te parece?

- bueno yo… - no sabia que decir, Kouga era una persona agradable y ella disfrutaba de su compañía además si quería aprender cosas nuevas y podría distraerse y no pensar en Inuyasha – si, me parece bien

Sango sonrió y dio un salto de alegría agradeció a Kouga por ofrecerse a acompañarlos y abrazo a Kagome. Los jóvenes se despidieron pues Kagome tenia que regresar a su casa.

- ¿Quién es Inuyasha? – Pregunto Kouga mientras caminaba junto a Kagome - ¿tu novio?.../ ¿_o será el Inuyasha de la escuela?/ – _pensó -

- ¡no! – Exclamo sonrojada Kagome - _eso quisiera – _pensó -es solo un amigo bueno… mi mejor amigo

- ¿Cómo sabes que estará ocupado? ¿O es que no quieres verlo? /_Definitivamente no es el Inuyasha de la escuela, ese tipo no podría ser amigo de la dulce Kagome/_

- bueno mientras fuiste a comprar los helados escuche como una joven decía que saldría el sábado con él, así que supongo que estará ocupado

- ya veo – dijo finalmente Kouga –

Siguió caminando a lado de Kagome sin decir nada, por el tono de voz de Kagome él había comprendido que para ella ese joven era algo más que un simple amigo, y peor aun puedo sentir celos; como era posible que tan rápido esa niña hubiera ganado su corazón. Al llegar a la escuela para ciegos, la madre de Kagome ya la estaba esperando y se fueron juntas a casa. Kagome estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama y con Kirara a lado, cuando su mamá la llamo porque tenía una visita.

- ¿Qué raza es? – pregunto Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la joven y ayudarla a caminar hasta un sillón –

- es un Labrador Retriever – respondió Kagome – su nombre es Kirara

- te ves mas feliz – dijo - ¿es por el perro?

- bueno – dijo Kagome – supongo que es porque me siento capaz de hacer muchas cosas a pesar de mi estado ¿esta mal Inuyasha?

- no claro que no – contesto mientras ayudaba a la joven sentarse en el sillón y él se ponía a su lado – me gusta verte feliz

Inuyasha había decidido visitar a Kagome, era las siete de la tarde pero quería verla; Kagome le había hecho una demostración que Kirara era segura, la llevaba a todos lados del jardín, no la acercaba a la alberca y de alguna forma le indicaba escalones era impresionante ver como un simple perro podía cuidar de ella de tal manera y era entretenido y bonito verla sonreír como una niña emocionaba con un juguete nuevo, después de todo era algo nuevo para ella.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días? – pregunto Kagome sonriendo y sentándose en una banca del jardín junto a Inuyasha siendo ayudada por este mientras que ella se ruborizaba por aquel rose con él - ¿Qué has hecho Inuyasha?

- no mucho – respondió – lo mismo de siempre trabajar e ir a la escuela, hay mucha tarea ¿quieres que te lea un poco? – pregunto el joven viendo el libro que se encontraba a lado de Kagome ¿Quién había estado leyendo si ella no puede ver? – ah es verdad hay un chico nuevo… se sentó en tu lugar es molesto

- /_se refiere a Kouga/ _Kouga… - respondió –

- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto viéndola rápidamente –

- bueno… es mi profesor – dijo nerviosa –

Inuyasha no dijo nada tomo el libro y empezó a leer en voz alta, Kagome pudo notar que él estaba molesto pero eso no impidió que disfrutara de la lectura pues le gustaba la voz de Inuyasha era algo tan hermoso. Kagome veía fijo a un lugar mientras el leía también la observaba un poco y veía como ponía atención a aquella amena lectura, estuvo leyendo hasta las nueva después se fue pero antes dejando a la muchacha en su habitación.

Era extraño sentirse así, era nuevo para ella no podía ver las cosas hermosas que la rodeaban solo oscuridad y una pequeña luz al final de toda esa oscuridad pero demasiado lejos para alcanzarla, y ese nuevo sentimiento de tristeza que había llenado su corazón, no sabia nada de Inuyasha eso le ponía mas triste, antes al menos podía llegar todas las mañanas y sentarse a su lado y ver como era acosado por las chicas pero también como la defendía de los chicos o mas bien como no dejaba que ninguno se acercara a ella pero esos tiempos habían terminado, nada volvería a ser igual y esa joven Kikyo probablemente ocuparía el corazón de Inuyasha y ya no habría espacio para ella.

- Inuyasha… - murmuro – mí… Inuyasha… - Y quedo profundamente dormida –

**Continuara…**

-------------------------------------- **_TUS OJOS SON MIS OJOS -----------------------------------_**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC Y SER PARTE DE ESTA LECTURA, A LAS QUE LEYERON MI FIC Y ME DEJARON REVIEW SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, Y A TODOS A QUIEN LO LEEN.**

**POR AHORA SOLO TENGO A CUATRO PERSONAS Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO…**

**_setsuna17_**

**_Paulaa_**

**_AomePrincess_**

**_Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'_**

**_(Ojala no les moleste que ponga sus seudónimos) MUCHAS GRACIAS_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¡! Wiii que emoción jeje GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER el fic aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia ojala que sea del agrado de todas las personas que leen y pues ojala que me sigan regalando muchos mas comentarios que me llenen de inspiración para continuar escribiendo y por supuesto mas personas que lean ****J bueno les dejo con este capitulo.**

**28 DE ABRIL !! MI CUMPLEAÑOS JIJI**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

**---------------------------------- TUS OJOS SON MIS OJOS ----------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo III**

Despertar al día siguiente era como seguir dormida no podía ver absolutamente nada, sabia que sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veía nada, que triste vida no poder acudir a la escuela, ni hacer aquello que más le gustaba, solo tenia 17 años cuanto le faltaba por vivir y disfrutar y parecía que todo eso se reducía un porcentaje mas bajo porque ahora sus sueños, sus ilusiones y sus metas tenían que cambiar, no iba a poder enseñar nada a nadie al contrario otros deberían enseñarle a ella, no podía curar a alguien probablemente alguien la curaría a ella, no podría dibujar a nadie la dibujarían a ella, no podía ver a nadie… pero si podían verla a ella y eso no importaba ¿Quién se fijaría en una ciega? Seria solo por compasión, ella no quería compasión.

La mañana siguiente hizo lo que todos los días hacia, sentarse en la cama y Kirara se acerco a ella para ayudarla a guiarla a donde la joven deseara ir, así fue se levanto poco a poco y se dirigió al baño, con cuidado se acerco al lavabo para poder lavarse la cara y después ducharse.

- auch – se escucho quejarse –

Kirara ladro, su madre sabia que la perrita ladraba cuando algo andaba mal eso le había dicho el joven Kouga, subió rápidamente había una gota de sangre en el dedo de su hija se había cortado con un espejo pequeño que por accidente Kagome rompió al tocar mal. Su madre tomo su mano y lo lavo con cuidado para ponerle una curita; Kagome estaba sollozando no era por el dolor a la cortada y eso su madre lo sabia bien. Ayudo a su hija a bañarse después de todo era su hija y la necesitaba mas que nunca, era un alivio que le hubieran dado algunos días en su trabajo. Kagome pidió a su madre que la llevara a la cama y ahí se quedo acostado con algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

- estaré bien – dijo tranquilamente pero sin evitar las lagrimas – solo quiero estar sola.

¿Qué podía hacer? No quería dejarla sola, pero su hija se lo pedía, Kagome era inteligente no haría nada que pudiera dañarla, además Kirara ladraría si algo malo pasara, se retiro de la habitación dejando a su hija con Kirara.

- buenos días Inuyasha – saludo alegre Sango – buenos días Miroku

- buenos días mi preciosa Sanguito – dijo sonriente Miroku –

- no me digas así Miroku no soy nada tuyo para que me llames así – dijo poniendo una cara de molestia lo cual no sentía pues en el fondo si le gustaba que le dijera así – por cierto, invite a Kagome al mar creo que le hará bien salir, le dije que fuera contigo Inuyasha pero dijo que estarías ocupado ¿harás algo? – Vio como Inuyasha no respondía pero estaba sorprendido – bueno el punto es que si ira con nosotros Miroku pero ira de pareja con…. ¡buenas días joven Kouga!

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver, Kouga se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos se veía que estaba atento a la conversación de los tres jóvenes pero después paso hacia su lugar y se acomodo en su asiento después dirigió su mirada a Sango.

- buenos días señorita Sango – respondió al saludo y después vio a Inuyasha quien también lo veía atento pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna, Kouga desvió la mirada y se quedo en sus pensamientos –

_/es él… - pensaba mientras veía hacia la ventana – como ese tonto puede ser el mejor amigo de Kagome… bueno es solo su mejor amigo solamente eso/_

- ¿con quien ira Kagome? – pregunto Inuyasha volviendo a la conversación –

- bueno… ella… - Sango vio como una mirada de desagrado cruzo entre Kouga e Inuyasha y ya no sabia si era bueno que Inuyasha supiera que Kagome era amiga del joven Kouga pues ella no estaba enterada de que Inuyasha ya sabia que era el profesor de Kagome –

- ira conmigo – dijo de pronto Kouga – yo acompañare a Kagome

- ¡¿PORQUE?! – Exclamo enojado Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y golpeando la silla con sus manos – ¡tu no tienes nada que hacer junto a Kagome!

- por si no lo sabes soy su profesor en la escuela para personas como ella – grito el chico también – y ahora también soy su amigo

- tu no eres su amigo – grito Inuyasha, los alumnos que estaban en el salón estaban atentos a lo que pasaba entre los dos jóvenes, algunos gritando que empezaran los golpes y otros solo observaban – eres repugnante Kagome jamás seria amiga de un tipo como tu

- soy yo el que no comprende como ella puede ser amigo de una bestia como tu, eres tan imprudente y…

- ¡BASTA! – Grito Sango provocando que la vista de los dos chicos se posaran en ella – ambos son tontos y bestias, ¿Cómo pueden poner el nombre de Kagome en mal? No se dan cuenta que a la única que después juzgaran es a ella y además ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a elegir las amistades de Kagome-chan, así que cállense los dos

- yo si tengo derecho – dijo Inuyasha que aun seguía enojado – soy su mejor amigo desde los 10 años y ninguno tonto va venir a quitarme lo que por derecho me corresponde ¡la amistad de Kagome!

- ¡Inuyasha ya cállate! – Exclamo Sango – eres un tonto no trates a Kagome como si fuera un objeto, ¡si ella estuviera aquí se pondría muy triste por lo que estas haciendo!

Inuyasha no dijo nada era verdad Kagome no era un objeto y es cierto se pondría muy triste si viera esto, Miroku lo sostenía porque temía que de pronto Inuyasha hiciera caso a los alumnos del grupo y empezara a golpear a Kouga.

- quédate con su amistad… - dijo Kouga y se sentaba en su lugar – yo solo quiero su amor…

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de pegarle un golpe pero en ese momento el profesor llego y tuve que calmarse si no quería ser expulsado y no podía se lo había prometido a Kagome.

_ - Inuyasha – dijo Kagome mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela – es una alegría que estés en el escuela otra vez _

_- ya estoy aquí Kagome-chan no fue para tanto – respondió sonriéndole –_

_- pero… yo te extrañe mucho Inuyasha – dijo ella sonrojada – promete que no volverás a provocar que te expulsen, promételo por favor Inuyasha_

_- Kagome – dijo él viendo a su amiga – te lo prometo_

Él quiere su amor… ¿su amor? Kagome podría enamorarse de ese tonto… no quería que eso pasara ¿Por qué? Ella era solo su amiga no tenia derecho a meterse en la vida intima de Kagome, ella nunca había juzgado a ninguna de las tantas novias que había tenido, era tan buena y noble siempre encontraba algo bueno en las personas, seguro había encontrado algo bueno en ese tipo pero eso le ponía muy molesto.

- es tan molesto – decía Inuyasha que estaba con Miroku en la cafetería – Kagome no debería ir a esa tonta escuela ¿Qué tal la lastiman?

- ayer dijiste que era bueno porque podría valerse por si misma – respondió Miroku recordando las palabras de su amigo – porque ya no…

- porque no – exclamo Inuyasha – ya no es bueno, no si ese tonto esta ahí

- Inuyasha ¿estas celoso? – Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras que Inuyasha lo volteaba a ver –

- eres un tonto Miroku – dijo poniéndose de pie – no tengo porque estar celoso.

Inuyasha salió de la cafetería, sin duda ese día había sido bastante pesado para él. Ya no tenia ganas de nada, saliendo de la escuela iría a ver a Kagome, es verdad no podía verla porque ella iría a esa escuela donde se encontraría con Kouga y de seguro sonreiría mucho y no seria para él si no para Kouga. Sentía un gran enojo no le gustaba sentirse así.

- Inuyasha – escucho su nombre y volteo a ver, era Sango quien lo llamaba y se veía preocupada –

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto caminando hacia a ella –

- es Kagome…

- ¡¿Qué le paso?! – exclamo preocupado y tomando a Sango de los hombros con fuerza – habla sango ¡¿Qué tiene Kagome?!

- suéltame Inuyasha – grito, y este lo soltó – su mamá me hablo, Kagome no quiere salir de su habitación desde la mañana y no ha comido nada, su madre piensa que quizás tu puedas convencerla de que coma algo o se enfermera después de todo Kagome hace lo que tu le digas…

Inuyasha no respondió nada, se preocupo por la chica y siguió su camino al salón de clases, definitivamente iría a verla. Mientras se dirigía al salón de clases un grupo de chicas llamo su atención.

- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto una chica – Inuyasha estaba peleando con un chico por ¿Kagome? ¿Quién esa? ¿Es nueva?

- es la chica que quedo ciega – dijo otra joven – era una anti social nadie sabe quien es pero era muy amiga de Inuyasha

- ahora que lo pienso recuerdo a una niña que siempre estaba cuidando de él ¿esa es la tal Kagome? Y dices que Inuyasha y el chico nuevo discutían a causa de ella… seguro era una…

- no te atrevas – se escucho la voz de Inuyasha molesto – no hables de ella

- pero mi querido Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo acercándose a él coquetamente – yo solo iba a decir que seguro era una persona muy importante para ti y por eso discutías.

- así es Kikyo – dijo él –

- bueno Inuyasha lindo – dijo ya muy cerca de él – nos vemos el sábado a las 12 no te olvides

Kikyo sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios de Inuyasha y después se fue con sus amigas. Kikyo era una jovencita coqueta que siempre había estado detrás de Inuyasha pero después se había interesado en alguien mas dejando a Inuyasha, ahora nuevamente se interesaba en él, siempre andaba faldas cortas y sus blusas un poco abiertas para provocar a quien se le pusiera en frente, lamentablemente Inuyasha también estaba interesado en ella le gustaba desde que entraron a la preparatoria pero ella lo había ignorado y ahora iba a salir con ella. Cuando las clases terminaron Inuyasha se fue directo a la casa de Kagome.

- buenas tardes señora Higurashi – saludo el joven entrando a la casa - ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

- en su habitación – respondió – sube por favor

Inuyasha subió, toco la puerta de la habitación dos veces nadie respondió entonces se preocupo y opto por entrar, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entonces la vio… estaba acostada en la cama, su esbelto cuerpo no se movía pero sabia que estaba viva porque recorrían lagrimas por sus mejilla, era la primera vez que veía a Kagome con pijama ella siempre estaba arreglada, su cabello estaba suelto.

- Kagome… - murmuro –

- estoy bien – dijo ella – estoy bien

- tonta – dijo Inuyasha, entonces se acerco a ella y se sentó junto a ella – no estas bien

- Inuyasha – dijo – yo…

- Kagome debes ser fuerte recuerda lo que me dijiste no importa cuanto llores nada cambiara, mejor se valiente y enfrenta este problema, no te rindas Kagome… por favor… te necesito, no llores mas

La necesitaba…. Pero que podía hacer ella por él, nada no podía hacer nada, de pronto sintió como su blusa se mojaba no era posible ¿o si? Inuyasha estaba llorando… estaba llorando por ella y en ese momento sintió los brazos de Inuyasha estrechándola con su cuerpo.

- todo estará bien – dijo él –

Poco a poco las lágrimas y el llanto cesaron, Inuyasha aun abrazaba a Kagome. Era verdad que él no podía devolverle la vista a Kagome pero podía darle felicidad, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y menos a Kagome.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en el comedor, ella estaba sonriendo cuanto adoraba ver a esa niña feliz, verla llorar era espantoso.

- a ver ahí viene el avioncito – decía un Inuyasha con la cuchara en la mano y dándole vueltas mientras Kagome abría un poco los labios – abre esa boca

- muchas gracias Inuyasha –

- no agradezcas y si quieres agradecer vuelve abrir la boca así grande – dijo el chico riendo – porque viene un avión mas grande

Y Kagome empezó a reír mientras comía lo que Inuyasha había introducido a su boca.

- bueno Kagome te dije que si no comías todo – decía Inuyasha que ya estaba en el cuarto de Kagome nuevamente junto a ella sentados en la cama – ¡te haría cosquillas!

- no Inuyasha – decía Kagome riendo – para por favor para

Pero el joven no dejaba a la joven y le hacia muchas cosquillas en el estomago, ella reía mucho y el también pues Kagome ponía caras graciosas según él, cuando dejo de hacerle cosquillas la abrazo otra vez y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su amiga.

- te quiero Kagome – le dijo mientras aun la tenia abrazaba –

- y yo a ti… Inuyasha – dijo ella sonrojada pero el no se percato de eso –

***

- que hermoso día ¿verdad Kirara? – dijo Kagome sonriendo - ¡hoy iremos al mar! Seguramente nos divertiremos mucho con el joven Kouga, Sango y Miroku.

Kagome se despertó temprano, después de aquella visita que Inuyasha le había hecho se sentía mucho mejor y con ánimos de vencer cualquier obstáculo. Se ducho y se vistió ella sola, su madre solo había elegido su ropa, un vestido de tirantes hasta la rodilla de color café que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos, unas sandalias y su cabello largo ahora estaba trenzado, se veía naturalmente hermosa.

- buenos días señora Higurashi –

- buenos días Kouga ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Saludo la madre de Kagome – pasa por favor, Kagome bajara enseguida.

En efecto, Kagome bajo con cuidado las escaleras Kouga se dirigió ayudarla pero ella se negó pues le dijo que quería hacerlo sola y cuando ya estaba de pie debajo de las escaleras su madre y Kouga aplaudieron felices y Kagome sonrió feliz.

- ¡¡Kagome!! – Sango corría a dirección de su amiga quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo - ¿te gusta el clima? Esta bastante soleado, ¿traes tu traje de baño?

- yo… no entrare al agua Sango, será en otra ocasión

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sango – yo te ayudare

- hoy no Sango, hoy estas en compañía de Miroku y yo aprenderé cosas nuevas así que anda a divertirte

Sango sonrió y se fue a lado de Miroku dejando a Kagome sola con Kouga, quien la tomo del brazo.

Kouga ayudo a Kagome a quitarse las sandalias y el también ahora estaba sin zapatos, juntos se dirigieron a la orilla del mar donde los pies de ambos tocaban el agua.

Mientras que ambos caminaban por la orilla del mar Kouga le describía el paisaje a Kagome y ella escuchaba con atención cada palabra de su compañero, después de todo se sentía bien a lado del joven pero aun no olvidaba del todo que Inuyasha se encontraba con alguien mas.

- Kagome quiero decirte algo… - dijo Kouga – quiero que sepas que… yo…

**_Continuara………_**

**

* * *

**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEW QUE ME HAN DEJADO MUCHAS GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A:_**

**_setsuna17_**

**_Paulaa_**

**_AomePrincess_**

**_Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'_**

**Alexavenuz**

**aya-pame-kagxinu**

**_GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO MI FIC Y DEJARME REVIEW OJALA MAS LEAN. HASTA LUEGO._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW POR FAVOR_**

**_Mitzuki.28_******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos ¡! ¿Cómo están? Aquí subo el siguiente capitulo de esta linda historia jeje me hecho animos jaja ¿esta bonita? ¿es romantica a su punto de vista? DIGANME POR FAVOR se los AGRADECERIA mucho muchísimo.**

**Ojala que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que sobre todo lo disfruten.**

**De antemano muchas gracias por los REVIEW gracias de verdad-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- TUS OJOS SON MIS OJOS --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo IV**

Kouga la tomo de la mano y provoco un sonrojo en la joven pero Kouga continuo hablando.

- Siempre estare para ti cuando lo necesites Kagome-chan ***

- Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo – no me estas poniendo atención es injusto

- perdona Kikyo, no me siento del todo bien

- ¿en quien piensas? – Pregunto molesta, desde que se habían encontrado en el parque él tenia la cabeza en otro lugar y no le había prestado ni la mas mínima atención a pesar de haber llegado con una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes que provocaría a cualquier hombre, pero al parecer esta vez con Inuyasha no había funcionado –

- creo que es mejor que me valla – dijo poniéndose de pie –

- pero Inuyasha, te hize comida y prepare algo especial para ti

- lo siento Kikyo no estoy bien aquí, debo irme

- ¡¿Por qué?! – grito enojada la joven -

- Porque no quiero estar aquí – exclamo, no le gustaba que le gritaran –

- ¿y donde se supone que quieres estar? – exclamo ella en el mismo tono molesto y dando vueltas por la sala de su departamento – ¡¿CON QUIEN QUIERES ESTAR?!

- ¡con Kagome! – grito abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo cerrando la puerta de golpe –

- ERES UN TONTO INUYASHA – se escucho que Kikyo gritó –

No le importaba en lo absoluto a ver dejado a Kikyo, necesitaba ver a Kagome y alejarla de ese tonto con quien seguro estaba ahora, porque no mejor había cancelado esa tonta cita y a verle dicho a Kagome que iria con ella.

- me las pagaras Inuyasha Taisho… pero te ira peor a ti mi querida Kagome Higurashi – susurro Kikyo mientras desde su ventana veía como Inuyasha se alejaba -

- _/ ¿Qué me pasa? – _Pensaba Inuyasha - _ porque… ¿Por qué me siento así?/_

Ella estaba sentada a lado de Kouga y él tomaba su mano, ella sonreía pareciera que viera el mar pero se notaba que estaba atenta a cada palabra que Kouga le decía y entonces sintió mas enojo y camino con paso veloz hasta quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Kouga? – pregunto a notar que el joven estaba callado –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesto Kouga poniéndose de pie –

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Kagome –

- la playa es libre – respondió –

- /_esa voz…/ _Inu… Inuyasha – dijo y como pudo se puso de pie –

- Kagome – dijo y él la abrazo – quería estar contigo…

Kagome se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras, estaba entre sus brazos por dios su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, quería gritarle cuanto lo amaba y que su amor aumentaba al igual que aquella inmensa alegría de tenerlo a su lado.

- ¿Kagome quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto Kouga; Kagome, Inuyasha y él estaban sentados en una cafetería que estaba en la playa -

- ¿o prefieres algo de comer? – pregunto enseguida Inuyasha fulminando con la mirada a Kouga –

- ¿quieres algún postre?

- ¿agua?

- ¿refresco?

- yo… - Kagome no sabia que decir, pero sonreía no sabia porque aquel pleito de a ver que quería ella pero era algo gracioso escucharlos – pues… un helado estaría bien y agua por favor

- yo invito – dijeron Inuyasha y Kouga al mismo tiempo provocando una tierna risa de Kagome -

- que lindos – dijo ella riendo – gracias a los dos

Inuyasha le saco la lengua a Kouga mientras le daba un beso a Kagome en la frente, pues sabia que Kouga no tenia los suficientes derechos para besarla o abrazarla. Inuyasha no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo pero era algo que le molestaba cuando Kouga se acercaba a Kagome y cuando ella le prestaba atención a alguien mas que no fuera él. En el momento de pagar fue un pleito enorme para que al final ambos pagaran la mitad de lo que habían consumido. Kagome regreso a casa acompañada de Inuyasha, ambos estaban en la sala.

- Kagome… ¿te gustaría a ir a mi casa mañana? – pregunto –

- ¿a tu casa? – ella nunca en los siete años de conocerse había ido a casa de Inuyasha, él no la había invitado jamás y era porque lo general él iba a la casa de ella o salían al parque o a ver una película –

- si, bueno si no quieres yo comprenderé – dijo – es solo que pues mañana es…

- tu cumpleaños – respondió Kagome sonriendo y el también sonrió porque ella lo había recordado – claro que si Inuyasha, si iré

- genial vendré a buscarte mañana temprano ¿si?

- me parece bien

Los dos amigos se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Kagome, estaban despidiéndose cuando repentinamente el tono de voz de Inuyasha se torno un poco mas serio.

- Kagome ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo recordando una duda que asaltaba su cabeza y vio como Kagome asintió con la cabeza - ¿te… te gusta alguien?

- esa pregunta sorprendió a la joven, él nunca había preguntado algo así ¿Qué le respondía? Si Inuyasha me gustas tú, ¡no! Ella no podía decirle eso o perdería su amistad, su corazón latía fuerte y muy rápido y estaba casi segura que estaba más roja que un tomate.

- pues… no Inuyasha no me gusta nadie

Él sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras… que alegría era exclusiva de él no es que la viera como un objeto era algo diferente un sentimiento que no podía ni siquiera describir era algo nuevo y no es que detestara sentirse así solo odiaba no saber que era con exactitud nos saber lo que pasaba por su mente… por su corazón; jamás había sentido eso ni siquiera con Kikyo a quien creía a ver amado pero se había dado cuenta que por ella solo sentía pasión y deseo algo normal en un chico de su edad, pero con Kagome todo era distinto con ella se sentía feliz, sentía que su corazón latía fuerte, sentía muy bien… era algo distinto y desconocido para él.

- tengo que irme – dijo Inuyasha –

- si esta bien Inuyasha – dijo ella –

Inuyasha se despidió de ella y se fue. Kagome se había quedado unos segundos en la puerta pero pudo escuchar el sonido del carro de su amigo alejándose.

- si Inuyasha… me gustas tú – murmuro al viento –

El joven manejaba rumbo a su casa aun no era tan tarde apenas empezaba a oscurecer.

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS INUYASHA!! – Grito Kagome abrazando al joven con una alegría enorme – muchas felicidades

- cuidado Kagome – decía Inuyasha que había llegado a buscar a Kagome la mañana siguiente y ella se había lanzado a sus brazos es como si ella supiera que él tenia que sostenerla –

- no te preocupes Inuyasha – dijo la joven – ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto de la ceguera

- me preocupo; es más Kagome – dijo poniéndose de frente a ella – desde hoy seré tus ojos

Kagome se sonrojo pero sonrió sinceramente para Inuyasha y eso bastaba para saber que ella se había puesto feliz por esas palabras.

- entonces ojos dime como esta el día – dijo riendo Kagome –

- bueno, el cielo esta azul – dijo – hay pájaros volando por el y el sol brilla mucho, órale hay una niña… no… una mujer hermoso delante de mis ojos, su cabello esta suelto y usa una falda larga y una blusa bonita y sonríe hermoso.

Kagome no dijo nada, ella no quería escuchar como Inuyasha le decía lo hermosa que eran otras mujeres para él.

- ah y su nombre es Kagome – dijo sonriendo y después recibía un golpe muy leve en su brazo –

- Inuyasha que malo eres

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo él – hoy es mi día ¿y que crees? En mi día te quiero solo para mí

Ella se sonrojo mas, ese chico no sabía todos los sentimientos que provocaba en ella, con esas palabras hacia que las piernas le temblaran y que su corazón se acelerara. Inuyasha se dirigió a su auto con Kagome del brazo abrió la puerta y la subió con cuidado, en un BMW 760 negro, juntos se fueron a la casa del joven, los padres de Inuyasha conocían a Kagome desde pequeña pero esta era la primera vez que Inuyasha la llevaba a su casa.

- mamá – exclamo Inuyasha – ya llegue

Una señora hermosa bajo por las escaleras, y recibió al joven con un abrazo.

- hola Kagome – saludo Izayoi - ¿Cómo estas?

- mucha mejor señora – respondió

- te ves muy hermosa – dijo – que bueno que vienes a la casa ojala vengas mas seguido

- si Inuyasha me trae yo vendré encantada

- si, tú siempre cuidando del rebelde de Inuyasha – dijo riendo junto con Kagome –

- oigan no se burlen de mi – dijo poniendo cara de molesto lo cual no estaba – Kagome, vamos al jardín

Izayoi observo como su hijo llevaba a Kagome al jardín y sonrió feliz. /_ojala te des cuenta… mi querido hijo/_

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome – tengo algo para ti

- ¿para mi? – Pregunto sorprendido – pero Kagome con tu sola presencia es perfecto

- gracias por ese cumplido – respondió – pero quería darte algo

- no es un cumplido, es la verdad

Kagome se sonrojo y saco una caja pequeña de su bolso y se lo entrego a Inuyasha , él lo recibió y lo abrió era una porta retrato y en el había una fotografía de Kagome y él tomados de la mano y sonriendo para la foto.

- gracias Kagome – dijo él – es muy bonito

- se que no es mucho pero…

- es perfecto – dijo él – lo pondré en mi cuarto y así la veré todos los días al despertar.

Ella sonrió feliz por el lindo comentario de su amigo, además había podido abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla felicitándolo nuevamente.

Kagome reía mucho pues estaba jugando con Kirara y con Inuyasha, el de vez en cuando le hacia cosquillas y Kirara se tiraba arriba de él defendiendo a Kagome pero sin hacerle daño. Después de un rato empezaron a llegar algunas personas.

- son amigos de mis padres – dijo Inuyasha – tu eres mi invitada así que estarás siempre de mi brazo; Inuyasha era hijo de los señores Taisho eran personas con mucho dinero, él tenia un hermano mayor que vivía en otra ciudad pues llevaba el manejo de una de las empresas Taisho, seguramente Inuyasha también estudiaría algo parecido y seguiría con las empresas de sus padres.

- feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha – saludo una señora que por su voz Kagome supo que era una persona mayor –

- gracias abuela – dijo él – mire abuela ella es Kagome

- hola Kagome – respondió – soy Kaede Taisho

- mucho gusto señora – saludo la joven sin estrechar la mano de la señora quien la observo e Inuyasha le indico que era ciega lo cual Kaede comprendió a la perfección –

- tienes una novia hermosa – dijo Kaede – no la dejes ir Inuyasha

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron mucho pero Inuyasha no desmintió a su abuela, después de todo había sentido algo increíble cuando su abuela menciono que ellos eran novios, Kagome por su parte se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar a Inuyasha.

- si es muy hermosa e inteligente – dijo – por eso la quiero tanto

Kaede e Inuyasha sonrieron al ver como Kagome estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa por todo lo que pasaba. Inuyasha dejo a Kagome con Izayoi mientras que él iba a ver a su abuela

- hay algo importante que quiero contarte – dijo Inuyasha – es sobre Kagome

- ya se que es – dijo la abuela – eso se llama amor mi querido Inuyasha

- pero es mi mejor amiga quizás solo es un sentimiento de amistad muy grande

- oh Inuyasha – exclamo la abuela – no intentes huir, ya te perdiste en el amor y que mejor que sea de tu mejor amiga.

Su abuela sonrió y se levanto y dejo a un Inuyasha bastante pensativo. ¿Amor? Sentía amor… por Kagome ¿era eso?. Los invitados y la familia Taisho pasaron a comedor para comenzar el almuerzo elegante, Kagome estaba sentada a lado de Inuyasha quien la tenia tomada de la mano. Como a las ocho de la noche una música elegante y tranquila comenzó a sonar y algunos invitados empezaron a bailar tranquilamente al compas de la música.

- Kagome – dijo Inuyasha que estaba con ella de pie en la entrada del salón de baile - ¿quieres bailar conmigo esta noche? Por favor

Kagome sonrió feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo pero asintió con la cabeza e Inuyasha la tomo del brazo y la guió a la pista de baile. Él la tomo de la cintura y acomodo las manos de ella en el cuello de él y se sonrojo pues las manos de la chica rozaron su cuello despacio y pudo sentir de una manera especial las suaves manos de su amiga, después la atrajo más hacia él y provoco sonrojos y nerviosismo en la chica y en él emociones y sensaciones que jamás había sentido pero que lo hacían flotar en un mundo donde solamente se encontraba ella y él.

- gracias por venir y ser mi pareja de honor – dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la joven – muchas gracias

- gracias a ti – dijo tímidamente – por invitarme

- regálame una de esas hermosas sonrisas Kagome – dijo –

Ella sonrió muy tímida por aquel pedido de su amigo pero al final le dedico aquella única sonrisa que siempre era solo para él. Después de la fiesta Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a casa y ahora estaban en la entrada de la casa de la joven

- sabes Inuyasha…no sabia que darte… quería que fuera algo especial

- ¿algo especial? – respondió – es especial

Ella sonrió e Inuyasha poso su mirada en los labios de la chica era la primera vez que encontraba a Kagome aun más hermosa que otras veces y que sus labios se volvían una tentación enorme de querer besarlos y hacerlos suyos.

- Kagome… - dijo él - ¿puedo pedirte algo?

- lo que quieras Inuyasha – dijo ella respondiendo inocentemente –

- dame un beso… - dijo él y se acerco lentamente tomando su cintura –

- Inu…yasha – dijo nerviosa y antes que pudiera decir mas, capturo sus labios en un tierno beso e Inuyasha comprendió en ese momento… sentía amor por Kagome aquel beso era como una droga que lo había hecho embriagarse de ella y era tan mágico que no quería que terminara jamás… si eso era amor… y ya no había dudas…se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Ah que emoción!! Por fin un besito si si jaja _**

**_Ojala lo hayan disfrutado esto es todo por el momento. MUCHAS GRACIAS:_**

**_setsuna17_**

**_Paulaa_**

**_AomePrincess_**

**_Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'_**

**Alexavenuz**

**aya-pame-kagxinu**

**.-OriiEntal MuSiik PriinCess-.**

**_Y aquines lean mi fanfic,. Gracias. REVIEW POR FAVOR._**

**_Mitzuki.28_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno paso algún tiempo verdad jeje pero aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero sea del agrado de todos y puedad regalarme algunos review.**

**Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic**

**Reviews por favor**

**Capitulo V**

**- **jóvenes de esta Institución – dijo el director dirigiéndose a los alumnos – he de anunciarles con anticipación que a petición de algunas compañeras y al tomar en cuenta las buenas calificación que esta generación mantuvo he tomado la decisión que para el fin de curso se hará un baile.

- eso es para la chavas y ¿para los chicos? – susurro Inuyasha a Miroku haciendo que se rieran un poco –

- ¿tiene algún problema con el baile señor Taisho? – pregunto molesto el director por la interrupción –

- solo pensaba que si esa fue la petición de las chicas entonces los hombres también tenemos derecho a pedir – respondió arrogante –

- ¡SI! – exclamaron los compañeros del joven –

- es lo mas justo – siguió Inuyasha - ¿no cree?

- aquí en esta escuela se hará lo que ya se decidió, UN BAILE y si no quiere venir no lo hago si presencia no hará falta.

El director dirigió una mirada fulminante a Inuyasha.

- bueno será el día 20 de junio a las ocho de la noche

El director salió las jóvenes rápidamente empezaron a planear algunos chicos ya invitaban a las jóvenes y Kikyo miraba ansiosa a Inuyasha esperando que la invitara, cuando el joven se puso de pie empezó a caminar hacia ella y esta sonrió victoriosa pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el chico salió del salón de clases

- Hey Inuyasha – grito Miroku alcanzando a su amigo – ¿a donde vas?

- voy a casa de Kagome quede en verla hoy saliendo de clases ¿sucede algo?

- ¿a quien invitaras?

- no se si iré no es algo que me agrade, no se me da lo bailar en publico

- claro el chico rebelde rico no baila con la sociedad pobre

- no seas tonto Miroku si fuera así no estaría en esta escuela – dijo dándole un golpe leve en el hombro a su amigo y ambos empezaron a reír –

- Inuyasha – grito una voz chillona – Inuyasha espera

- bueno amigo yo mejor me voy – dijo Miroku – esa señorita no es de mi agrado

Inuyasha asintió y su amigo se retiro del lugar.

- que sucede Kikyo

- ¿no piensas invitarme al baile? O cuando lo harás – reclamo molesta –

- disculpa pero no es mi obligación – respondió enfadado – ahora si me permites tengo algo mejor que hacer

- ¿algo mejor? ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo burlona – ¿ir a ver a la ciega? ¿Eso? Mejor vamos a mi departamento yo pue…

_ ¿Ir a ver a la ciega?_

- cállate – grito de pronto Inuyasha – no vuelvas a llamarla así tu no tienes derecho ni a mencionarla y que te quede muy claro Kikyo ¡tu y yo no iremos a ningún baile juntos! No se como pude fijarme en una persona tan altanera y egoísta como tú

- eres un tonto Inuyasha veras que vas a regresar corriendo a mi – grito Kikyo dándose la vuelta y caminando con sus ya acostumbrados movimientos de cadera –

- hola Inuyasha – saludo Kagome abriendo la puerta –

- como… ¿Cómo sabias?

- conozco tu olor – dijo y sonrió –

- hola Inuyasha – saludo la madre de Kagome – estoy preparando el almuerzo ¿quieres quedarte a comer? Hoy preparo algo especial porque Kagome esta más sonriente que nunca y eso es algo muy interesante y hermoso

- mamá – exclamo Kagome sonrojándose de lo cual Inuyasha se percato – por favor Inuyasha pasemos a la sala

- claro Kagome – dijo el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia la sala. –

/_Kagome hoy te ves mas hermosa/ _enseguida Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza para que desapareciera el sonrojo que el mismo se había provocado por sus pensamientos.

- Kagome – dijo Inuyasha ruborizándose – bueno yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer… es decir quizás tu no querías y pues yo…

- _¿No quería? – Pensó Kagome – pero respondí al beso.. - _esta bien Inuyasha – respondió Kagome – yo se que fue un error… algo sin importancia porque yo se bien que tu estas enamorado de Kikyo y quizás lo hiciste porque después de todo tengo cierto parecido a ella ¿no es verdad Inuyasha? – sonrió dulcemente –

- no Kagome no es…

- chicos vamos a comer – interrumpió la madre de Kagome que en ese momento ya estaba ayudando a la joven a levantarse para guiarla hasta el comedor –

- yo la ayudo - dijo Inuyasha –

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre Inuyasha? – Pregunto la señora Higurashi –

- ella esta bien – respondió él – bueno necesita hacer un viaje pero esta esperando a que usted pueda

- bueno mañana me presentare por la tarde mientras Kagome va a la escuela para saber que necesita Izayoi.

Al terminar de comer la madre de Kagome recogió todo y se subió a su habitación. Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en el jardín junto con Kirara.

- entonces habrá un baile – dijo Kagome – eso suena muy divertido y romántico

- es aburrido – respondió Inuyasha – a mi no me gusta bailar

- pero ayer bailaste – dijo Kagome confundida –

- ah pero porque eras tu – sonrió mientras seguía comiendo su manzana sin percatarse de la joven sonrojada que se encontraba a lado de él –

- que bueno que harán un baile de graduación me hubiera gustado asistir – dijo ella - ¿con quien iras Inuyasha?

- bueno aun no invito a nadie ¿tu con quien irías?

- pues con quien me invitara – respondió ella – bueno siempre y cuando sea una buena persona

- Kagome entonces ¿irías conmigo al baile?

- pero Inuyasha yo ya no soy parte de la escuela – respondió ella -

- eso no responde mi pregunta

Kagome se sonrojo aun mas, era posible que Inuyasha la estuviera invitando a ella pero ella era ciega no iba a poder ser una buena pareja para él asi que lo mejor era que no aceptara pero ella quería ir con él.

- acepto – dijo de pronto y con una voz poco audible –

- Kagome dilo mas fuerte que no te escuche – suplico Inuyasha – ¿o no quieres ir conmigo?

- si – exclamo – si quiero ir contigo

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente depositando muchos besos en el rostro angelical de Kagome.

- Muchas gracias Kagome – le dijo él – oye Kagome ¿te llevas muy bien con Kouga?

- pues él es una persona muy agradable y es de confianza

- ¿te parece guapo? – Pregunto Inuyasha con tono más serio – dime la verdad

- Inuyasha eso es algo que no se, porque yo no lo puedo ver – sonrió – pero su manera de ser es muy linda y eso lo hace ser una persona hermosa

- ¡te gusta! – Dijo apuntándola – lo sabia ese lobo te gusta

- ¿lobo? – Pregunto confundida – no me gusta es solo mi amigo

- si es un lobo que anda casando – dijo molesto y después se puso en frente de ella - ¿de verdad no te gusta?

Kagome negó moviendo la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo la cual lo tranquilizo. En ese momento el timbre de la casa de la castaña se escucho e Inuyasha se dirigió abrir la puerta.

- hola Inuyasha – dijo Sango – no esperaba encontrarte aquí

- si bueno ya vez que aquí estoy – respondió secamente - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿no crees que es obvio? – dijo sarcásticamente su amiga – es obvio que vengo a visitar a Kagome

- hola sango – saludo Kagome desde la sala – que bueno que viniste ¿adivina que?

- que adivino Kagome-chan – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Kagome –

- Inuyasha me invito al baile escolar de graduación – dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa –

- ¿así? – Dijo sango viendo a su amigo que se ponía muy sonrojado y Sango sonreía como una pequeña niña traviesa – eso es de lo mejor, yo te ayudare a elegir un hermoso vestido

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha la observaba, había tomado una decisión importante y todo lo del baile le parecía menos ridículo si era Kagome su acompañante, después de todo era su mejor amiga y sabia que eso la pondría muy feliz, Kagome se merecía ser feliz y ¿Por qué no ir al baile? Si era ella la que realmente se merecía estar ahí. Observo a Kagome se veía muy feliz de poder ir al baile platicaba animadamente con Sango sobre el vestido que usaría que colores de vestido podría ser y que tipo de maquillaje usarían, la joven castaña no perdía el brillo en aquellos ojos que no veían la luz y su sonrisa era mas hermosa porque estaba feliz.

- ¿escucharon los rumores? – escucho Sango que se encontraba caminando hacia el salón de clases de literatura, era la amiga de Kikyo lo cual le causo curiosidad y se quedo de pie en su casillero – al parecer Inuyasha ya tiene compañera pero creo que no es de la escuela

- ¿no es de la escuela? – Pregunto Kikyo - ¿Quién te dio esa información?

- lo escuche de Miroku se lo decía a unas niñas de quinto semestre que querían ir al baile e invitar a Inuyasha – respondió la amiga rubia – Miroku les decía que era solo una fiesta para los de ultimo semestre y que además de eso Inuyasha ya tenia una pareja, una joven hermosa que verían hasta el día de graduación si tenían la oportunidad.

Kikyo frunció el seño y poso una de sus manos en la cadera y con la otra se tomo la barbilla como reflexionando quien podría ser esa misteriosa persona y pudo pensar en alguien que al mencionar hizo que Sango se aguantara las ganas de darle un buen golpe.

- la ciega – dijo de pronto – debe ser ella

Kikyo se volteo hacia dirección contraria de Sango pero no antes de haber cruzado la mirada con ella. Al llegar al salón Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban conversando y vieron como Sango se acomodaba en su asiento con cara de pocos amigos lo cual causo la preocupación del joven de ojos azules.

- ¿te encuentras bien Sango? – Pregunto Inuyasha antes que Miroku –

- estoy bien – respondió, entonces entro el profesor de literatura y empezó a entregar los ensayos que había dejado hace una semana –

- excelente trabajo señorita Sango esta exenta – dijo el profesor – me sorprende su trabajo señor Taisho en mi vida había leído un trabajo como el suyo es de los mejores, ¿lo hizo usted o le pago a alguien?

- yo mismo lo hice profesor – respondió mientras recibía el trabajo en sus manos y recordaba a Kagome inspirándolo a escribir –

- felicidades tuvo los 100 puntos y con eso queda exento del examen final

Inuyasha no respondió solo se limito a dejar el trabajo en su asiento, no era el mejor estudiante siempre había sido rebelde y había tenido muchos problemas en la escuela y en ocasiones cuando exentaba era por la ayuda de Kagome y había pasado siempre con la ayuda de ella antes de un examen ella se desvelaba con él estudiando y cuando obtenía una nota alta ella lo celebraba con él tomando un helado al salir de clases y regalándole una de sus dulces y tiernas sonrisas, pero ahora ella no estaba para celebrar esa calificación.

- que bueno que obtuviste un 100 Inuyasha – dijo Sango que caminaba junto a sus dos amigos hacia la cafetería – si Kagome estuviera aquí seguro estaría muy contenta –

- es lo más probable… – respondió pero los tres se quedaron atónitos al ver la pequeña escena entre una niña y Kouga –

- ya te dije que no iré contigo – exclamo Kouga intenta liberar su brazo de una joven pelirroja que colgaba de él –

- por favor Kouga se mi pareja – grito una vez mas – por favor por favor

- no quiero

- serás mi pareja o gritare fuertemente y llorare

- eres una niña tonta y malcriada no iría contigo ni a la esquina

- que grosero eres Kouga – exclamo sollozando, había dejado de jalar al joven –

- oye – dijo Kouga que no sabia que hacer para que Ayame una de sus compañeras de clase no llorara – oye espera no llores

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango veían la escena divertidos

- esta bien Ayame no llores iré contigo al baile – dijo Kouga –

- ¿de verdad? – Sonrió y se tiro a los brazos del joven – que lindo eres Kouga nos la pasaremos delo mejor

La joven se fue sonriendo y cantando por todo el pasillo y Kouga se quedo tranquilo y de pie sin decir nada más

- eso fue muy amable de tu parte joven Kouga – dijo Sango que al haber hablado con el chico, Inuyasha y Miroku la habían quedado viendo molestos - ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?

- ¡ ¿Qué? – gritaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo –

- no gracias – respondió Kouga y se marcho del lugar –

- son unos groseros – grito Sango – los dos

- acompañare a Kagome a la clase para ciegos – dijo Inuyasha ignorando a Sango y hablando con Miroku – no quiero que pase tanto tiempo con ese tonto lobo

- ¿estas celoso? – pregunto Miroku viendo a su amigo muy molesto –

- claro que no – respondió – es solo que no confió en él

- no va a asesinarla – dijo Sango – yo creo que esta celoso

- no lo estoy y ya cállense los dos

Inuyasha se fue en dirección al salón de la próxima clase no quería soportar a sus dos amigos hablándole sobre los celos lo cual según a su criterio no sentía.

- _esto no es verdad estos sentimientos no son verdad… es mi amiga solo somos amigos._

- hola Kouga ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? – pregunto amablemente Kagome –

- me fue bien, nos entregaron los resultados del trabajo de literatura y pase con los 100 puntos completos

- oh que bien me da mucho gusto felicidades Kouga – Sonrió –

- ¿Cuándo empiezan los exámenes? –

- dentro de tres días, después de eso nos darán los resultados y de ahí nos graduamos

- eso esta muy bien ¿ya decidiste que vas a estudiar?

- ¿Qué te hubiese gustado estudiar Kagome?

- bueno a mi me hubiera gustado ser..

- doctora – respondió un joven alto y de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba a espaldas de Kagome pero que provoco la sorpresa de la joven – ese es uno de sus sueños ¿no es verdad Kagome?

_**Continuara…**_

**Gracias por haber leído**

_**Mitzuki.28**_

8


	6. Chapter 6

**¡ ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA! ¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de "tus ojos son mis ojos" espero que disfruten de este capitulo, y les pido de favor que me regalen unos review mas que nada porque para mi es importante saber sus comentarios, de ante mano muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Oh ¡! Quiero decir en este capitulo que con mucho amor dedico esta historia a una persona muy importante y especial en mi vida a…. mi nene jiji n/n **

**Nuevamente les pido de FAVOR QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**TUS OJOS SON MIS OJOS**

**Capitulo VI**

Inuyasha no pudo evitar ver a Kagome de pies a cabeza llevaba un bonito vestido ajustado de los pechos y después caía hasta la mitad de las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y lucia hermosamente natural a los ojos de Inuyasha.

- ¿y tu que haces aquí Inuyasha? – Pregunto furioso Kouga – no tienes nada que hacer aquí, es una clase privada no puedes entrar

- pues eso díselo a la señora de la entrada no a mi – respondió saludando a Kagome con un beso en la mejilla y acomodando su brazo en la cintura de la joven que se sonrojo notoriamente –

- hola Inuyasha – dijo Kagome muy tímidamente – que bueno que estés aquí

Al ver a una Kagome feliz el joven Kouga ya no dijo nada más sobre la estancia de Inuyasha, mientras mantenía a la joven de la cintura pudo sentir la pequeña cintura que ella tenia, ella era delgada y estaba bien proporcionada era como una modelo, una pequeña niña que en realidad era toda una mujer, Inuyasha jamás había pensado así de ella pero no podía evitarlo su mejor amiga no era la niña de hace siete años y era muy hermosa física y espiritualmente.

- Kouga y yo estábamos hablando sobre la universidad –dijo Kagome –

- ¿no deberías estar aprendiendo? – dijo Inuyasha molesto por ver como su amiga hablaba muy amigable con Kouga –

- si aprendo íbamos a ir al parque a caminar ¿nos acompañas?

- por supuesto – dijo y sonrió a Kouga con ego de victoria - ¿y atine a lo que deseas estudiar Kagome?

- si – dijo ella – me hubiera gustado estudiar medicina

- es una carrera muy hermosa – respondió Kouga – pero bueno yo decidí estudiar contabilidad me gustan las matemáticas

- eso es bueno ¿tu ya decidiste Inuyasha?

- emm si claro pero no quiero publicarlo con él – dijo refiriéndose a Kouga –

Kagome sonrió y Kouga lo fulmino una vez más con la mirada y lo mismo Inuyasha que caminaba a lado de Kagome. Kouga permanecía a lado de la castaña a quien miraba con mucha frecuencia y provocaba terribles celos en Inuyasha pero él no quería admitirlo del todo, quería que Kouga supiera que Kagome iría al baile con él así que armo un plan para soltárselo.

- oye Kagome adivina con quien ira Kouga al baile – dijo Inuyasha divertido –

- pues no adivino dime por favor

- ira nada mas ni nada menos que con Ayame Yorozoku

- ¿en serio? Que bueno es una niña muy simpática de seguro que te divertirás mucho

- Kagome este tonto no debió mencionar lo del baile seguro que te pone triste no poder asistir

- oh en realidad bueno yo…

- ira conmigo tonto – respondió Inuyasha tomando la mano libre de Kagome entre la suya - es mi pareja de baile

Kouga se sorprendió mucho, Kagome se sonrojo e Inuyasha tenía una gran sonrisa, pero no articulo palabra cuando Inuyasha dijo eso solo con ver a Kagome supo que el chico de ojos dorados no mentía, siguieron caminando por el parque mientras platicaban muy cómodamente e incluso Inuyasha se la pasaba muy bien y como no si estaba junto a Kagome y habían estado tomados de la mano prácticamente toda la tarde como dos novios enamorados.

Kouga le dijo a Kagome que estaba progresando muy bien y que pronto le enseñaría a subir y bajar las escaleras sin ayuda de nadie, Kirara era una gran ayuda para ella y su compañía le hacia muy bien casi no tenia problemas para caminar con un poco mas de practica podría moverse con mas libertad.

Al regresar a la escuela para ciegos, Kouga se despidió de Kagome y ella se fue junto a Inuyasha ambos tomados de la mano.

- gracias por ayudarme hoy Inuyasha – él la había sostenido las veces que se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer – además tu compañía fue muy agradable

- bueno quería hacer algo por ti además recuerda que te dije yo seria como tus ojos y quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda Kagome ya que tu siempre estas para ayudarme cuando lo he necesitado

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome – a mi me gusta ayudarte eres mi mejor amigo.

Él la vio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ahora estaban en una cafetería él la había invitado.

- gracias por aceptar mi invitación – dijo Inuyasha jugando con la cuchara dentro del café - ¿sabes? Hoy saque un 100 me dio mucha tristeza que no estuviste para celebrarlo

- que bueno es una excelente calificación supongo que te dejaron exento ¿no es asi? – respondió ella – que bueno que mejoraste, Kouga me dijo que pronto empezaran los exámenes me da mucha pena no poder ayudarte esta vez, peor pues no creo poder leer los libros – dijo riendo –

- Kagome no bromees con eso de verdad no es gracioso – dijo el –

- Inuyasha no podemos estar tristes por esto es algo normal y nos debemos acostumbrar – contesto – te prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda puedes leerme y te explicare lo que no entiendas ¿te parece?

- si Kagome.

La joven castaña tomo un sorbo de café y comió un poco del pastel de fresas que Inuyasha había pedido para ella pues era su favorito.

- a mi no puedes mentirme Inuyasha – dijo Kagome de pronto lo cual extraño al joven y dejo su café en la mesa –

- ¿a que te refieres Kagome? – Pregunto él – yo nunca te he mentido y lo sabes

- aun no sabes que estudiar – dijo ella con seriedad – podría ayudarte a buscar información sobre las distintas profesiones para que entres a la universidad a mi me gustaría que siguieras con tus estudios

- oh eso – dijo – bueno no estoy seguro si voy a seguir estudiando Kagome, quizás empiece hacerme cargo del negocio de mis padres

- pero Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome buscando las manos de su amigo en tanto que el mismo se las acercaba – tienes la oportunidad de estudiar no desaproveches esa oportunidad… mírame a mi, jamás podre estudiar lo que deseo porque no tengo ojos para ello en cambio tu lo tienes todo y estoy segura que tus padres te apoyarían en tu decisión; piénsalo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no respondió pero ella sabia que sus palabras no quedarían volando y él las tomaría en cuenta, el joven de ojos dorados pidió la cuenta y ayudo a Kagome a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron por las calles sin prisa al ritmo de ella, como todo el dia tomados de la mano; al llegar a la casa Inuyasha subió a Kagome hasta su habitación y la dejo sobre la cama mientras que Kirara salía del cuarto.

- mi madre aun no llega quizás siga en tu casa con tu madre – dijo Kagome –

- es lo mas probable – respondió Inuyasha - ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

- no quiero molestar además es tarde y debes irte

- jamás me molestaras Kagome, déjame ayudarte por favor – dijo él de pie en frente de ella –

Kagome asintió y le indico a Inuyasha que tomara una de las pijamas que se encontraban en el cajón derecho de su tocador, esa fue la primera vez que Inuyasha observo el cuarto de Kagome a pesar de haber estado ahí otra veces nunca lo había observado, era de un color blanco con algunas franjas rosas al final de la pared, su cama esta en medio del cuarto con dos buros a los lados, había un escritorio y un librero lleno de libros cerca de la ventana donde ahí mismo se encontraba un sillón donde ella se sentaba a menudo, al otro lado estaba el armario y el tocador y una puerta donde seguro el baño de la habitación de la joven.

Inuyasha le paso la pijama que ella le había pedido y ella lo tomo entre las manos.

- Inuyasha voy a cambiarme no tardare – dijo ella que se dirigía al baño pero se detuvo antes de entrar y se quedo con una de sus manos en la cerradura – Inuyasha…

- ¿pasa algo Kagome? – dijo acercándose muy rápido - ¿te lastimaste?

- no es eso – dijo ella sonrojándose un poco – es que este vestido… bueno yo… tiene un broche podrías… bueno podrías desabrocharlo por favor

Inuyasha se sonrojo igual que ella que no se había dando vueltas para que él no la viera, el puso el cabello amarrado hacia adelante y vio el broche de la que ella hablaba no iba a ver nada pues tendría que bajar el cierre pero aun así sentía nervios, el llevo sus manos hasta el broche donde rozo con sus manos la piel de su amiga que aunque muchas veces había tocado sus manos y sus brazos e incluso su rostro ese roce era diferente era otra parte de ella su piel era suave y era humano y era hombre la deseo por un momento acaricio su piel pero reacciono ella era su amiga y abandono esos pensamientos, desabrocho el seguro del vestido y ella le agradeció para después entrar al baño de manera rápida.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana mientras que Kagome en el baño aun permanecía sonrojada y nerviosa porque Inuyasha había acariciado su piel al desabrochar el vestido y había sido algo diferente a lo normal. Kagome salió del baño con su pijama rosa y el cabello suelto y húmedo, él la tomo de la mano y la recostó en la cama acobijándola como una niña pequeña, deposito un suave beso en la frente de la joven y espero a que ella se quedara dormida.

- buenas noches Inuyasha – susurro antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo –

- buenas noches Kagome – dijo él saliendo de la habitación de ella –

Cuando Inuyasha bajo la mama de la joven estaba llegando a casa y saludo a Inuyasha con amabilidad.

- hola señora Higurashi – respondió cordialmente al saludo – Kagome se quedo dormida no quise irme temía que algo pudiera pasarle si estaba sola espero que no le moleste.

- descuida Inuyasha me da gusto que la cuides – dijo ella – ya es tarde Izayoi imagino que estarías aquí así que el señor Mioga esta esperándote en la limosina de tu madre para llevarte a casa.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de la madre de Kagome mientras subía al auto que lo esperaba afuera. Llego a su casa ya era bastante tarde su madre lo estaba esperando.

- hola hijo – dijo Izayoi – ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- muy bien mamá – respondió Inuyasha – voy a dormirme

- espero quiero que hablemos sobre algo importante – dijo ella – sobre Kagome

Inuyasha había puesto mala cara ya era tarde y tenia sueño pero al escuchar el nombre de Kagome bajo de prisa las pocas escaleras que había subido ¿le habría pasado algo en ese momento en que él se vino a su casa?

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿te hablo su madre? – pregunto preocupado – dime rápido

- ella esta bien Inuyasha – respondió su madre tranquilizándolo – es sobre otro asunto siéntate por favor

- me asustaste – dijo sentándose en la sala de su gran casa – dime ¿Qué sucede?

- como sabes necesito hacer un viaje a Londres es por dos semanas – dijo – y la madre de Kagome vendrá conmigo

- no puede – dijo rápido – no puede dejar sola Kagome en esa casa podría pasarle algo

- no se quedara sola – respondió – se quedara aquí en nuestra casa, espero que no te moleste tu abuela accedió acompañarla por las mañanas y en las tardes y en la noche estarás tu a menos que te incomode que ella se quede aquí.

- claro que no me incomoda al contrario será grandioso tenerla aquí ¿Cuándo se viene? ¿Cuándo te vas? – dijo emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa –

- ahora me corres – dijo Izayoi bromeando – mañana traerá algunas cosas su madre y pasado mañana estará aquí en la casa cuando vuelvas de la escuela.

- perfecto es viernes así que tendré el fin de semana para ella – dijo –

- hay otra cosa que pensé que era bueno que supieras – dijo poniéndose un poco seria – veras también vamos a Londres a ver a unos especialistas para saber el punto de vista sobre la ceguera de Kagome; Naomi no quiere que Kagome sepa para que no se haga falsas esperanzas.

- entiendo pero mantenme informado ¿quieres? Yo no le diré nada a ella – afirmo el chico –

La madre de Inuyasha dio las buenas noches e Inuyasha subió a su habitación para quedarse dormido y muy feliz porque tendría Kagome para él solito por dos semanas así que iría con ella al baile desde su casa hasta el final de la velada.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó temprano y su madre la ayudo a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

- Inuyasha fue muy amable el día de ayer – dijo Kagome – no se separo de mi lado por ningún motivo, estuvo cuidándome hasta que me quede dormida ¿se fue muy tarde?

- Mioga me trajo y lo llevo a casa ¿sabes? me da mucho gusto que ese muchacho te quiera tanto y te cuide así ¿será que esta enamorado de ti? – Pregunto la señora Higurashi ayudando a Kagome a hornear unas galletas –

- no mama, él esta enamorado de una joven de la escuela su nombre es Kikyo se me hace muy raro que no la haya invitado al baile quizás ella ya tenia otra pareja y yo fui su otra opcion

- o quizás ya no esta enamorado de ella – respondió su madre – y quería ir contigo, Inuyasha no baila mucho y te invito a ti porque este o no enamorado de ti él te quiere.

- no creo eso es absurdo ella es muy hermosa – respondió triste pero recupero su compostura – cambiando de tema ¿Qué paso con la señora Izayoi?

- oh Kagome de eso debemos hablar – dijo su madre preocupada – veras Izayoi necesita hacer un viaje importante y yo debo acompañarla así que decidimos que te iras por unos días a su casa asi no estarás sola aquí la abuela de Inuyasha estará ahí

- ¿pero no será molesto? – Pregunto Kagome – quizás a Inuyasha no le agrade la idea él también estará ahí

- bueno yo creo que a él le fascinara ayer no se despego de ti porque tenia miedo que te pasara algo así que estoy casi segura de que estará feliz de tenerte cerca y poder cuidarte mas – respondió – escucha hija son las únicas personas en las que confió que podrán cuidarte y se que estarás bien es por eso que acepte que te quedaras ahí.

- esta bien mamá – dijo Kagome – espero no ser una carga para ellos

- no eres una carga para nadie – dijo su madre – terminemos de hornear las galletas.

El timbre de la escuela sonó y los alumnos de la institución empezaron a salir algunos la vieron extrañados y otros simplemente la ignoraron ella pudo sentir algunas miradas y pudo reconocer algunas voces

- pero mira nada mas una ciega en el camino – dijo la voz chillona de Kikyo - ¿Qué haces aquí tonta? Este ya no es tu lugar ve a ver televisión ¡oh! No puedes ver

Se burlaron y empezaron a reír, Kagome sintió como una lagrima recorría su mejilla pero sintió un gran alivio cuando su amiga la defendía de esas niñas.

- eres una arpía Kikyo – grito Sango – deja de molestar a Kagome que nada te ha hecho deja de insultarla no tienes derecho a fastidiarla

- esa es una moquita muerta que cree que por ciega va a quitarme al hombre que quiero – exclamo acercándose a ella – escúchame bien ciega a mi no me engañas con tu disfraz de niña buena Inuyasha es mío siempre será mío

- cállate Kikyo – exclamo Sango dándole una cachetada a Kikyo que la dejo sin habla para después lanzarse sobre ella –

- ¡Sango! – grito asustada a Kagome que no sabia si su amiga estaba bien y empezaba a hacer jalada por diferentes personas, empezaba a desesperarse no podía ver y había soltado a Kirara sin querer entre tanta multitud - ¡Sango!

La gente se había amontonado y sin querer Kagome esta al borde de la gran banqueta de un momento a otro piso mal y supo que en ese momento caería al piso y sabra dios que podía pasarle

- ¡Kagome! – Grito Inuyasha al verla que se acercaba demasiado al borde de la calle - ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha grito ella se había caído y un carro venia pasando y aunque venia despacio todos empezaban hacerse a un lado el horror atemorizo a Inuyasha y corrió para llegar pero el carro paso

- KAGOMEE – grito al no ver rastro de ella no se había lastimado, el carro ya había pasado y ella no estaba ahí o quizás habían recogido su cuerpo, no esta vez no – ¡KAGOMEE DONDE ESTAS!

**_Continuara…_**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, OJALA QUE ME DEJEN TAMBIEN ESTA VEZ.**

**SI LES GUSTO?**

**HASTA PRONTO**

**_Mitzuki.28_**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola a rodos los que han estado leyendo este fanfic, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten muchisimo, gracias por sus review y espero seguir recibiendolos, dependiendo de ello actualizare, saludos a todos **

**por favor dejenme review es de importancia para mi. Gracias.**

**- - tus ojos son mis ojos - inukag -**

**capitulo XVII**

Había empezado a imaginarse las peores cosas de la vida, todo era un caos la pelea entre Kikyo y Sango había terminado y escuchaba a Sango gritar desesperadamente el nombre de Kagome y la gente murmuraba si estaba muerta.

- ella esta bien – dijo Kouga que la tenia en brazos – cuando iba a caerse la detuve

Inuyasha la vio que estaba bien pero estaba llorando, se acerco a Kouga y se la quito de los brazos en un solo movimiento, el joven de ojos azules no hizo nada pues Kagome se aferro al cuerpo de Inuyasha como si de él dependiera su vida, Inuyasha estaba de pie con Kagome entre sus brazos la sostenía por completo como a un bebé pequeño

- ¡Kagome! – grito Sango junto a Miroku y traían a Kirara y se acercaban a Inuyasha - ¿esta bien? Esa arpía de Kikyo me las va a pagar

Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en el suelo de pie como ella se lo había pedido pero aun la tenía abrazada

- te la encargo Sango voy aclarar cuentas con Kikyo – dijo Inuyasha muy enojado –

- espera Inuyasha – dijo Kagome limpiándose las lagrimas – déjala, no me dejes por favor

Inuyasha se acerco a ella otra vez y la abrazo mientras que ella escondía su rostro en el pecho de él. Sango la veía y Miroku le limpiaba las lágrimas. Las personas habían empezado a irse ya solo quedaban algunos que no querían perderse detalle alguno de la situación pero Inuyasha se llevo a Kagome seguida por Sango, Miroku y Kouga para alejarse de la escuela.

- muchas gracias por ayudarme Kouga – dijo Kagome que estaba sentada a lado de Inuyasha en una de las bancas del parque – me asuste mucho empezaron a empujarme y solté a Kirara

- pero estas bien Kagome no paso nada malo – dijo él – no fue culpa tuya

- fue mi culpa Kagome – dijo Sango – si yo no hubiera empezado ese pleito nada hubiese pasado perdóname Kagome arriesgue tu vida

- no Sango tu me defendiste muchas gracias

- Kagome debo irme – dijo Kouga interrumpiendo – tengo unos asuntos que atender y estoy seguro que Inuyasha te llevara casa a salvo.

Kagome asintió y se despidió de su amigo, Inuyasha la dejo unos instantes con Sango y Miroku porque quería hablar con Kouga.

- oye espera – Dijo Inuyasha – te agradezco lo que hiciste por Kagome

- escucha bien perro – dijo Kouga de frente al chico – Ella te adora y espero que puedas cuidarla como es debido ella fue hoy por ti si algo le hubiera pasado seria tu culpa, la salve por ella porque es un ser magnifico no lo hice por ti.

Kouga se marcho del parque e Inuyasha no dijo mas, cuando regreso Miroku y Sango se despidieron y se fueron dejando solos a Inuyasha y Kagome.

- Kagome perdóname – dijo él – nunca estoy para protegerte, no estoy cuando me necesitas

- no fue tu culpa Inuyasha – dijo ella tranquilizándolo – yo… hice unas galletas para ti pero las perdí con todo el alboroto – dijo riendo – te prometo hacer… mas

Ella se callo escucho los sollozos de Inuyasha le dolía saber que él estaba llorando, se acomodo en el hombro derecho del chico y tomo sus manos.

- estoy bien Inuyasha – dijo Kagome – no te preocupes

- es que… si algo malo te pasa – respondió él – si llegara a sucederte algo yo me muero Kagome

- no digas eso Inuyasha – contesto ella – te prometo estar bien no debí ir a la escuela

- perdóname por no protegerte Kagome – expreso con dolor – esa Kikyo me las va a pagar

- ella no hizo nada – declaro Kagome – ella tuvo un problema con Sango y empezaron a discutir la gente se amontono querían ver la disputa entre las dos compañeras y pues me hicieron aun lado no fue culpa de nadie mas que mía por no tener mas cuidado

- también es mía por no haberte protegido – expreso molesto consigo mismo –

- Inuyasha no podrán cuidarme siempre – exclamo ella con su voz suave y gentil – debo aprender, voy a estar bien un día mi madre no estará y tu te iras formaras una familia y yo estaré bien esta ceguera no va a vencerme lo de hoy fue un accidente a cualquiera pudo pasarle por favor no estés mal

- yo siempre estaré Kagome siempre estaré a tu lado

- _no Inuyasha… no estarás por siempre – _pensó ella – estoy bien eso es lo que importa.

Inuyasha no articulo mas palabras se limito a seguir sentado a lado de la joven castaña.

- ¿inuyasha? – dijo Kagome – no le digas a mi madre por favor

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto –

- porque si se entera… ella no querra irse de viaje y yo no quiero interferir en su trabajo, por favor no le digas

- te quedaras en mi casa – dijo Inuyasha un poco mas relajado y en su voz se escuchaba mas alegre – sera un honor tenerte en casa podre estar mas cerca de ti y cuidarte mejor

- no tienes que cuidarme solo tu compañía esta bien

- mi compañía y mis cuidados por favor Kagome permíteme cuidar de ti – dijo casi rogando – por favor

- gracias Inuyasha – dijo sonriendo –

El paso su mano por el cuello de la joven y la atrajo mas hacia él dándole un bonito abrazo. – prometo no decirle a tu madre – le dijo al oído y provocando la risa de ambos.  
Una de las estudiantes de Shikon no tama que estaba por ahí había visto aquella escena romántica entre los dos jóvenes y se había ido por la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía al principio.

- esto va a interesarle a Kikyo – susurro –

Tiro uno de los jarrones valiosos que su madre le había enviado por correo estaba furiosa por lo que había sucedido, se veía al espejo y podía ver en su rostro mas de dos rasguños que Sango le había puesto el timbre de su casa sonó y se dirigió a la entrada

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo a Tsubaki una de sus amigas de la escuela que por mucho tiempo había estado detrás de Inuyasha pero él jamás la acepto –

- traigo información que puede interesarte – le dijo entrando al departamento y sentándose en el gran sillón – es sobre tu amado Inuyasha

- entonces que esperas para hablar – le dijo Kikyo – date prisa

- nada es gratis Kikyo lo sabes bien – dijo extendiéndole la mano –

- te comprare tu vestido para el baile – exclamo – Habla de una vez Tsubaki

- vi a Inuyasha con la ciega y estaban muy abrazados al parecer mantienen una relación – dijo – así que ya sabemos quien será su acompañante de baile

- perfecto esa niña tonta no va a quitarme lo que es mío así que mas vale que se valla despidiendo del baile ella no asistirá.

Tsubaki y Kikyo rieron con ganas mientras empezaban a planear un plan para que Kagome no asistiera al baile de graduación.

- Dime un secreto – dijo Inuyasha ayudando a Kagome a meter algo de ropa a las maletas que se llevaría a casa de él – ándale solo uno y te diré uno yo

- _estoy enamorada de ti - _si te lo digo ya no será secreto – respondió riendo –

- bueno pero yo soy tus ojos así que formo parte de ti seguirá siendo secreto

- no lo creo – contesto - ¿no es mucha ropa?

- por mi llévate toda tu ropa y múdate por siempre – dijo mientras la tomaba por atrás de la cintura y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella respirando el olor a fresas que soltaba el cabello de la joven –

- que gracioso eres Inuyasha – dijo ella – hay que escoger unos dos pares de zapatos

- este vestido es lindo – dijo con un vestido color café y unos pequeños bordados de rosas blancas en la parte final – úsalo alguna vez conmigo ¿Qué tal el domingo? ¿Vamos al mar?

- ¿lo dices en serio? – Pregunto Kagome sorprendida - ¿Qué vestido es?

- uno café combinan con el color chocolate de tus ojos – dijo él – aun no respondes si vas conmigo a una cita el domingo

Él se acerco a ella y acaricio el cabello suelto de la joven mientras que ella se sonrojaba por la cercanía de él, de verdad que no sabia que estar así tan cerca hacia que su corazón se acelerara y sus piernas flaquearan para darle paso a un sonrojo que seguro era notable.

- claro que si Inuyasha – respondió como pudo para sentirse alzada entre los brazos de Inuyasha que se había puesto muy feliz y le daba vueltas en lo que ella reía y pedía que la bajara –

- aun no te salvas dime tu secreto – volvió a insistir con lo anterior –

- mi secreto es que tus ojos me parecen los más hermosos del mundo – dijo ella tiernamente –

- ¿de verdad Kagome? – dijo él y la chica asintió – tus ojos son también muy hermosos

- dime tu secreto – dijo ella que aun estaba sonrojada –

- yo pues – Inuyasha no quería responder pero se acerco aun mas hacia ella le diría su secreto esperaba que Kagome no se molestara asi que la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella se acercaba a su oído para poder decírselo – mi secreto es… que tus labios son los mas suaves y perfectos labios que jamás bese… y que anhelo probarlos otra vez

Inuyasha llevo sus labios que sin haber terminado de hablar se acercaban a los labios de Kagome para después terminando de decir lo que se había estado guardando poso sus labios con los de la joven que desde hacia un tiempo venia quitándole el sueño y robándole los pensamientos, fue como el primer beso suave y despacio para que ambos disfrutaran de aquel momento mágico que una vez mas no quería que terminara, ella seguía el movimiento que él le indicaba con sus labios, Inuyasha pego mas su cuerpo al de ella como si con eso jamás pudiera alejarse de su lado, sintió el cuerpo perfecto de ella sus pechos pegados a él y como sus manos sostenía a la medida exacta su pequeña cintura; se habrían quedado así de no ser porque el aire se les terminaba.

- yo…

Inuyasha no menciono nada porque en ese instante la madre de Kagome toco la puerta y la abrió para entonces Kagome ya estaba a unos centímetros de Inuyasha con el rostro aun sonrojado pero recobro la compostura para no levantar sospechas e Inuyasha intento hacer lo mismo.

- hola Mamá – dijo Kagome – falta la ropa interior pero prefiero que en eso me ayudes tú – dijo riendo y haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera rojo de la pena mientras Naomi reía alegre –

- yo hago eso, Kagome tu amiga Sango se encuentra abajo

Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron a la sala donde se encontraron a Sango que los saludo a ambos muy alegres y molestando a Inuyasha.

- ¿tu no tienes casa? – le dijo a Inuyasha – deja respirar a Kagome aunque ahora estará todos los días en tu casa eres demasiado suertudo mira que tener a nuestra querida Kagome a tu lado

- eres una molestosa – dijo Inuyasha sacándole la lengua y acomodando a Kagome en el sillón –

- pobrecita de ti amiga – dijo Sango – mira que tener que soportar a Inuyasha por dos semanas, cuanto vas a sufrir

Y empezó a reír mientras que Kagome se sonrojaba ella comprendía bien las palabras de la chica de cabellos negros pues era la única que conocía los sentimientos que ella sentía por Inuyasha no confiaba en nadie mas, Sango había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo y ahora mas que su mejor amiga era como una hermana para ella y la conocía mejor que a nadie.

- bueno Kagome el sábado iremos de compras y el domingo también para lo que falte – dijo Sango emocionada – compraremos tu vestido y tus zapatillas oh mi papá me dio la tarjeta para ello

- lo siento Sango – interrumpió Inuyasha – pero Kagome ya tiene una cita el domingo y no puede faltar

- ¡una cita! – grito Sango y kagome sonrio nerviosa - ¿con quien? No me digas que el joven Kouga te invito a salir que emoción Kagome tendras tu primera cita formal

- ¡no es con Kouga! – grito enojado Inuyasha – es conmigo

- ¿contigo? – pregunto Sango haciéndose la tonta la verdad es que ya lo sabia pero quería darle rienda suelta a los celos de su amigo para que de una vez se decidiera por sus sentimientos –

- si Sango el domingo saldré con Inuyasha..

Mientras Kagome y Sango conversaban sobre la cita Inuyasha se perdió por unos segundos en sus pensamientos

_Tendrás tu primera cita formal _recordó el joven

- _su primera cit… yo soy su primera cita de verdad _

- ¡Inuyasha! – Grito por enésima vez Sango – tengo minutos hablándote y no me escuchas

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Kagome preocupada –

- si estoy bien Sango es una exagerada

- como digas Inuyasha – dijo Sango – esta bien que .el domingo saldrás con Kagome pero el sábado será toda mía

- iré con ustedes

- no puedes – dijo ella –

- ¿Por qué no Sango? – pregunto desorientado –

- porque eres la pareja de Kagome no puedes ver su vestido

- no lo veré yo las llevare y me quedare con Miroku por ahí paseando y después las regreso a casa y es mi decisión si no Kagome no va yo soy su cuidador – dijo sonriendo –

- eres insoportable – exclamo Sango – bueno Kagome solo vine a eso, saldré con Miroku a dar un paseo nos vemos el sábado ¿esta bien?

- claro Sango – dijo Kagome – hasta pronto y suerte con Miroku

Inuyasha acompaño a Sango a la salida y después regreso junto a Kagome para despedirse pues aun tenia algunas tareas que terminar y así entregar el lunes empezaban los exámenes y mañana era el ultimo día para entregar tareas pero al mismo tiempo sabia que después de clase su querida Kagome ya estaría en su casa.

- Gracias por el helado Miroku – dijo Sango –

- oh mi querida Sango tu sabes que a ti yo te doy todo lo que quieras

- no seas tan empalagoso y mentiroso Miroku – dijo Sango – sabes que si fuera asi no serias tan mujeriego

- no soy mujeriego son las chicas las que me solicitan –

- eres un coqueto

- Sanguito tu sabes que no es así yo solo tengo ojos para ti – dijo acercándose a ella –

- Miroku yo no soy como las que acostumbras y lo sabes – dijo molesta –

Miroku sonrió eso era lo que amaba de esa joven pero se lo diría en un momento especial.  
A la mañana siguiente en el colegio Shikon no tama.

- disculpe que lo interrumpa – dijo una alumna de un grado menor – solicitan a Inuyasha Taisho en dirección

- ese cuento ya me lo se – dijo el profesor - hágame el favor de retirarse jovencita

- tengo una orden – dijo entregando el papel firmado por el director –

- salga señor Taisho

Inuyasha se dirigió a la dirección ya anteriormente había estado en ese lugar por alguna u otra razón antes se metía en problemas pero algo había cambiado en él asi que ahora no sabia porque tenia que acudir, llamo a la puerta y desde el otro lado le dijeron que pasara.

- me he enterado por algunos rumores que ha invitado a una persona que no es del instituto al fin de curso – dijo el director indicándole que tomara asiento – eso no esta permitido

- no es una desconocida – respondió él – creo que es una persona que tiene el mismo derecho a tener una graduación de hecho es una persona fenomenal que realmente lo merece

- ¿Por qué cree eso? – Dijo – no esta permitido si no es de esta escuela asi que cambie de pareja señor Taisho y no provoque mas conflictos

- es Kagome Higurashi

El profesor no respondió ella había llevado los trofeos de mejor escuela a esa escuela era una niña inteligente y que en efecto merecía estar ahí

- creo que es la que mas derecho tiene ¿no cree?

- en efecto eso es indiscutible – dijo – los rumores no indicaban que fuera ella

- hay personas en esta escuela que tratan de difamar la imagen de una persona tan altruista y respetable como Kagome – dijo Inuyasha empuñando las manos por no poder darle su merecido a le persona que estaba difamando a su amiga –

El director estuvo de acuerdo en que Kagome asistiera al baile de graduación e índico que el joven se retirara de la oficina, sin más Inuyasha salió de la dirección.

Kagome paso sus cosas ahora estaba en la mansión Taisho y la anciana Kaede la abuela de Inuyasha estaba a su lado, ambas se despidieron de Naomi y de Izayoi. Kaede ayudo a Kagome a indicarle algunas cosas sobre donde estaba la sala, donde dormiría y como se dirigía hacia allí aunque ambas sabían que Inuyasha estaría con ella ayudándole, indico donde dormiría Kirara y donde estaba el comedor y la sala.

- me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Kagome – dijo Kaede – eres una persona adorable

- muchas gracias señora Kaede – respondió – espero no incomodar mucho

- no lo creo – rio – en realidad Inuyasha estaba muy contento de poder tenerte en su casa si por él fuera te cuidaría día y noche para que nada malo te pasara, eres una persona muy importante en su vida eres esencial para él pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes

- bueno él también es una persona importante para mi – dijo Kagome que caminaba a lado de Kaede por el enorme jardín, Kagome podía sentir los diferentes olores como el olor a margaritas y a rosas, e incluso sintió el aroma a agua lo cual le indicaba que cerca había una alberca –

- sabes me sorprende la manera que puedes influir en él – dijo sentándola en una banca del jardín – en todo el tiempo que viví con ellos jamás lo vi bailar con una muchacha

- pero sabe bailar muy bien – dijo Kagome jugando con sus manos -

- porque es de familia tener que aprender modales y el baile es algo que esta incluido – dijo riendo – tu fuiste su primera pareja de baile, cuando aprendió fue conmigo y con Izayoi

- ambas son buenas entonces – dijo Kagome y sonrió – creo que nunca bailare tan hermoso como él y como ustedes aunque no las he visto ni siquiera a él pero pude sentir sus pasos exquisitos al moverse siempre al compas de la música

- puedo enseñarte tendremos mucho tiempo por las mañanas – le ofreció Kaede - ¿te gustaría?

- me encantaría señora Kaede – dijo emocionada – Así seré una buena acompañante el dia de la graduación y no tropezare al bailar

Ambas empezaron a reír mientras que se pusieron de pie y empezaron a cortar algunas flores para arreglar la casa mejor de lo que ya estaba.

- es una casa muy grande – dijo Kagome – no puedo verla jamás estuve aquí antes Inuyasha jamás me trajo nunca le pregunte las razones

- Antes Inuyasha tenía algunos problemas con su padre – explico Kaede – quizás esa es la razón

- no conozco al padre de Inuyasha no en persona – dijo Kagome – a Izayoi y a Seshomaru tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos en un festival aunque después Seshomaru se fue de Japón

- maneja una de las empresas es por eso que no esta aquí – dijo la abuela de Inuyasha – y su padre… él tampoco pasa mucho tiempo aquí por lo general es Izayoi la que esta aquí, tengo entendido que en la navidad Seshomaru y su padre regresaran

- señora Kaede ¿Inuyasha se parece a su padre? – pregunto con curiosidad –

- si en el físico pero en su corazón es tan noble como Izayoi – dijo – aunque mi hijo es un poco fuerte de carácter he de reconocer que Izayoi también influyo mucho en él, se conocieron cuando ambos eran unos niños pasaron por muchas dificultades pero al final su amor fue tan grande

- ¿dificultades?

- lo que pasa que mi hijo como ya te dije es de un carácter fuerte y a veces solía mal interpretar las cosas pero Izayoi le demostró que no había otro hombre mas que él y yo le advertí a Inu no Taisho que si seguía con esos celos la perdería y el entendió – explico – algo así sucedió

Kagome no pregunto más solo se sentía alegre de poder conversar con la abuela de Inuyasha.

- hola Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo que estaba recargada en la pared esperándolo y camino con pasos lentos y como de costumbre provocativos - ¿quieres venir a mi departamento saliendo de la escuela?

- no Kikyo tengo cosas que hacer – respondió – deja esas manías no son buenas

- antes no te importaba Inuyasha – dijo ella – de hecho te encantaba que te hiciera querer hacer… travesuras ¿lo recuerdas? Te gustaba venir a casa y hacer travesuras ¿Cuántas veces fueron? – dijo y lo beso –

- basta Kikyo – contesto separándose de ella – ya no es lo mismo

- ¡¿Qué cambio?

- no te importa

- ¡dímelo Inuyasha! – Exclamo indignada - ¡dímelo!

- ¡estoy enamorado! – grito con desesperación por la presión de Kikyo -


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola fanfiction perdonen la demora pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y déjenme decirles que espero que les guste mucho prometo actualizar mas rápido si me dejan mas review al menos mas de 15 :S y si no pues ya que pero es lo que mas deseo porque esa es la fuente de inspiración.**

**Por favor déjenme sus review mas de 10.. mas de 15 que mejor ¡! Por favor **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**Ojala que les guste el capitulo y pronto el siguiente. GRACIAS**

**####################################################################################################**

**_TUS OJOS SON MIS OJOS_**

**Capitulo VIII**

- Hola Kagome – saludo Sango dejando su mochila en el sillón y tomando asiento dejándose caer con pesadez

- ¿un mal día? – pregunto preocupada Kagome que se encontraba a lado de su mejor amiga

- Algo así – suspiro Sango – el profesor me paso al frente del pizarrón para resolver un problema de algebra y no pude

- Probablemente no estabas del todo concentrada – animo Kagome – te ira mejor la próxima vez

- El examen es el lunes Kagome, y sinceramente, no creo que me valla ir muy bien

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

- No creo que puedas – murmuro Sango sin querer hacer sentir mal a su amiga

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo la puerta principal fue azotada, y se sentía como los pasos de una persona subían agitadamente las escaleras

- Hola Inuyasha – dijo Kagome interrumpiendo la caminata de Inuyasha y este se paro en seco

- Kagome – exclamo sonriendo y bajando corriendo las pocas escaleras que había subido

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Sango levanto una de sus cejas

- Nada interesante – respondió sentándose a lado de Kagome - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, tu casa es agradable y tu abuela mucho más – contesto sonriendo - ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- Mejor que a Sango – dijo riendo

- Es malo burlarse – dijo Sango sacándole la lengua graciosamente – además a ti no te pasaron es por eso que te fue mejor

- Es cierto – dijo orgullosamente Inuyasha –

- Kagome ¿Qué hago? – Pregunto desesperada Sango – no puedo reprobar el examen

- Eso te pasa por no poner atención – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

- No es que no ponga atención sencillamente por mucho que me esfuerce algebra no es lo mío

- Kouga – dijo de pronto Kagome e Inuyasha frunció el seño ante aquel nombre

- Kagome no me digas que te gusta el joven Kouga que ahora hasta pronuncias su nombre sin pensarlo – dijo Sango observando la reacción que tendría Inuyasha

- No, claro que no Sango – dijo Kagome – es que recordé que Kouga una vez me comento que le gustaban las matemáticas así que supuse que quizás si se lo pides pueda ayudarte

- Es verdad quizás él pueda de hecho hoy en la clase resolvió con éxito el problema que el profesor le puso – recordó Sango al chico de ojos azules

- Creo que iré a buscarlo – dijo sango – oh pero no tengo ni la menor idea de donde vive

- Yo tampoco – dijo Kagome – pero puedes encontrarlo en la escuela para ciegos él pasa mucho tiempo ahí así que con un poco de suerte lo encuentras ahí

- Muchas gracias Kagome – sonrió Sango abrazando a su amiga – bueno entonces me voy – se separo de Kagome y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla

Sango tomo su mochila del lugar, se despidió de Inuyasha y salió corriendo de la casa para poder encontrar a Kouga y pedirle ayuda.

- Oh Kouga que perfecto – dijo Inuyasha imitando la voz de una mujer – va ni que fuera el mejor – dijo después en tono molesto

- No es el mejor – respondió Kagome – pero si puede ayudar a Sango es bueno porque para ella es importante

- ¿Y no hay nadie mas?

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Kouga? – pregunto Kagome con curiosidad

- Pues… porque… es un presumido – respondió rodando los ojos sin creer el mismo esa respuesta

- Si claro – contesto Kagome dándole a entender que no había creído esa excusa

- Dime la verdad – insistió Kagome

- Pues porque quiere algo más que una amistad contigo – dijo sin pensarlo más

- Eso no es verdad – respondió Kagome sorprendida – Kouga es amable pero no quiere algo más conmigo, solo me ve como amiga

- Porque no ves como te mira – murmuro para que Kagome no lo escuchara

- Te olvidas que por falta de vista desarrollo mejor mis otros sentidos así que escuche eso, Inuyasha

- Es que Kagome no estoy mintiendo – reprocho – es en serio Kouga quiere ser mas que tu amigo

- Esta bien Inuyasha y aunque así fuera… no tendría nada de malo que alguien se fije en mi a pesar de mi condición – comento tranquilamente Kagome y hasta se sonrojo un poco lo cual Inuyasha noto y se enojo

- ¿¡Te gusta Kouga! – pregunto otra vez casi gritando

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso Inuyasha – respondió ella – te dije que no me gustaba, me agrada es una persona con la que se puede hablar fácilmente pero eso no significa que me guste

- Pero te sonrojaste

- Inuyasha – exclamo ella – ¡no me gusta Kouga!

- ¿Entonces quien?

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto sorprendida y roja de oreja a oreja – pues… nadie

- Lo dudaste – reclamo viéndola de cerca lo cual provoco una reacción de ella por aquella cercanía

- Basta Inuyasha – exclamo molesta – no me gusta nadie

Inuyasha guardo silencio veía a Kagome que aun mantenía el seño fruncido, estaba inmóvil en su lugar observo que su cabello estaba trenzado y su falda era larga hasta las rodillas, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, en ese instante pensó si podría existir una mujer mas hermosa que ella.

- Lo lamento Kagome – dijo él, rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio

- No debí gritarte – dijo Kagome acercando su mano y rozar con la de Inuyasha

- Fue mi culpa yo te presione – dijo él – pero que te parece si olvidamos este suceso y tan amigos como siempre – Kagome asintió

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa que Kagome había dado para él y se acerco para estrecharla entre sus brazos; Kaede que observaba desde las escaleras sonrió con picardía y felicidad anhelaba ver aquella pareja junta tomados de la mano y dándose pequeños y traviesos besos.

- Hola – saludo de pronto la anciana provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Inuyasha y soltó rápidamente a Kagome en el proceso

- Yo… Hola abuela – Saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuela – creí que te habías ido

- Creíste mal – dijo – me quedare hoy, en lo que Kagome se adapta a este lugar

- Muchas gracias – dijo la aludida

- Que bueno que bajas iré a tomar un baño ¿te importa si te quedas con Kagome un rato? – anuncio Inuyasha poniéndose de pie

- En lo absoluto – afirmo la anciana – disfruto mucho de la compañía de Kagome

- ¿No piensas dejarme sola ni para eso, Inuyasha? – sonrió graciosamente la joven

- No – respondió inclinándose Inuyasha mientras le daba un beso en la frente como a una niña de cinco años de edad

Inuyasha subió de prisa las escaleras mientras que Kagome se dirigió a la cocina con la ayuda de Kaede pues Kirara se mantenía en el jardín.

- Kagome ¿tienes sueño? – pregunto Inuyasha que se encontraba en el sillón grande medio recostado y en sus brazos tenia a Kagome

- Un poco –dijo - ¿Por qué?

- Vamos a descansar – dijo sonriendo al ver como la chica cerraba sus ojos de pronto – la alzo entre sus brazos y camino con ella hasta la habitación

- Gracias Inuyasha

- Tu pijama es graciosa – dijo él en lo que la acomodaba sobre la cama

- ¿Por qué es de ositos? – dijo riendo

- Si la verdad si – riendo con ella – buenas noches Kagome – dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios de lo cual ella no reclamo

- Buenas noches Inuyasha – respondió cerrando sus ojos

Empezaba acostumbrarse a aquella cercanía de los labios de Inuyasha y ella, no le disgustaba que le diera besos era como un sueño y aunque sabía que pronto iba a tener que despertar de el, iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara, después de todo no podía perder nada, hace mucho que se había resignado a que Inuyasha jamás seria para ella y que él de alguna manera se iría de su lado. Pero por el momento quería disfrutar de la compañía de su amado Inuyasha y de los besos que él deseara obtener de ella se lo daría encantada, aunque no fuera de lo mas correcto, había vivido su vida siempre haciendo lo correcto tenia en claro que lo correcto seria ser su novia y entonces besarse pero ella no pedía mas que su compañía y lo que él pudiera ofrecerle.

- Kagome vendrá en un momento – anuncio Kaede

- ¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en vestirse? – pregunto aturdido Inuyasha habían dicho que saldrían a las diez y ya eran las once – inclusive Kagome tarda no puedo creerlo

- Pues te doy una notica Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome también es mujer – dijo Miroku riendo

- No lo había notado – dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha

- Si claro Inuyasha – interrumpió Sango a los dos amigos - estamos listas

- Muy bien arrasemos con las tiendas – dijo riendo Miroku y acercándose a Sango para darle un beso en la mejilla el cual sonrojo a la chica

- Te vees muy bien Kagome – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de su amiga –

- Yo no puedo verte pero estoy segura que también te vees espectacular – respondió al alago

Inuyasha sonrió y camino junto a ella tomados de la mano hasta a llegar al auto del joven y la ayudo a acomodarse en el asiento de adelante; Sango y Miroku se sentaron en la parte de atrás del carro.

- Aléjate un poco – gruño Sango alejando a Miroku con sus manos – hay mas lugar

- No importa quiero ir cerca de ti

- Pero yo no quiero – contesto – después tus manos "se resbalan"

- Eso te pasa por tocón – dijo riendo Inuyasha y provocando una risa traviesa de Kagome

- No es mi culpa que mis manos sean resbalosas – explico seriamente pero después sonrió con travesura y Sango se sonrojo

- Eres un pervertido – puntualizo Sango

- Joven Miroku si sigue así Sango ya no querrá ir con usted al baile – comento Kagome – así que portase bien porque le aseguro que lleva como pareja a una joven hermosa

- Lo se mi querida y estimada Kagome y le prometo portarme bien – respondió – no hare nada malo o al menos nada que ella no quiera hacer

- ¡pervertido! – Exclamo Sango – dejas volar mucho tu imaginación

Los cuatro jóvenes rieron, tuvieron algunas conversaciones sobretodo de lo emocionante y divertido que seria el baile, hasta que llegaron al centro comercial.

- Kagome mira este vestido – dijo Sango jalándola de la mano – toca la tela así vez tu

Kagome toco la tela era muy suave

- Yo te ayudare a elegir un vestido hermoso – dijo Sango y su amiga sonrió con agradecimiento

- Ay Kagome creo que este es para mi – señalo un vestido naranja straple que se encontraba en un aparador

- ¡Sango! ¡Kagome! – grito una voz a lo lejos y ambas chicas voltearon a ver; Sango distinguió a una chica de cabello pelirrojo y la saludo alegre con la mano

- Es Áyame – menciono Sango a Kagome

- Hola – saludo simpáticamente a las dos chicas – me alegra que asistas al baile Kagome ya toda la escuela esta enterada y la verdad es que te mereces estar ahí – sonrió

- Muchas gracias Ayame – dijo ella – me entere que irías con Kouga es mi maestro de la escuela para personas como yo, es una persona muy amable

- Y muy guapo – completo Ayame sonrojándose

Las tres chicas rieron.

- Estamos comprando nuestros vestidos ¿nos acompañas? – invito Sango

- Yo también vine a eso puedo ayudarlas y ustedes a mi además es mas divertido

Las tres jóvenes caminaron por la plaza viendo diferentes vestidos, Kagome no se sintió mal de que sus dos acompañantes veían y ella no, porque ambas muchachas le describieron los vestidos y los zapatos, se sintió tan feliz y se divertía de lo grande, Ayame le pareció una persona confiable y muy simpática incluso le dijo que vestidos le quedaban bien y le ofreció su ayuda, de vez en cuando la tomo del brazo temiendo que ella fuera a caerse y eso la hizo sentirse muy bien

- Bueno Kagome yo pienso que ese vestido te queda súper genial – dijo emocionada Ayame – Inuyasha se va a derretir cuando te vea bajar de las escaleras con ese hermoso vestido

- ¿tu crees? – dijo ruborizada

- Ah esa cara indica que… ¡te gusta Inuyasha!

Sango empezó a reír y Kagome se puso tan roja como un tomate mientras que Ayame también se reía alegre por la reacción de la joven

- Ya lo creo que se enamorara perdidamente de ti – afirmo Sango

Kagome pago el vestido confiaba en la elección de sus amigas quienes también habían elegido los vestidos y ahora se dirigían a elegir las zapatillas.

- ¿Qué te parece si ese día nos arreglamos en mi casa? – pregunto Sango

- Me parece bien – respondió Kagome

- ¿Te gustaría venir Ayame? – pregunto Sango

- ¿De verdad? Me encantaría Sango así nos ayudamos entre las tres

- Ya esta decidido entonces.

Entraron a una zapatería y empezaron a pedir zapatos probándose uno tras otro.

- Inuyasha ya pruébate uno – dijo Miroku arrastrando a su amigo para que se probara un traje

- No quiero Miroku esto es aburrido – exclamo fastidiado – ¿y si le hablamos a Sango para saber si ya van a terminar?

- Inuyasha no dejaras que Kagome valla hermosa con un vestido que le quedara espectacular – dijo Miroku – y tu iras todo feo con un traje viejo

- tengo miles de trajes en la casa Miroku

- pero es una noche especial ¡vas con Kagome! – Exclamo – y se que te gusta

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- No soy ciego también Sango ya se dio cuenta

- Estas loco Miroku – dijo jalando una prenda de las manos de Miroku – dame eso y ya cállate

Miroku rio divertido al ver a su amigo sonrojado y pago lo que había comprado al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha salió del probador se miro en el espejo y volvió a entrar en el probador al salir pago la ropa y salió con Miroku hacia una cafetería.

- Inuyasha dime la verdad ¿estas enamorado de Kagome? – pregunto serio Miroku tomando de su taza de café y provocando un asombro en Inuyasha.

**_Continuara…_**

**_####################### ######################################################## ########################################_**

**_Bueno y este fue el capitulo 8 espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de los review aunque sea unas palabras para que publique mas rápido. Gracias por todo sus review y por seguir este fic._**

**_GRACIAS_**

**_Mitsuki28_**


End file.
